


Misguided

by GoldenSapphire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 5 am writing, AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, F/M, Hajime hug your husband rn, Hajime is a good dad, High-School, Kokichi is adopted, Komaeda needs a hug, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregame Danganronpa, Pregame Kaede - Freeform, Pregame Shuichi, References to Depression, Rumors, School, Shitty Writing, Shuichi has a coffee addiction, Shuichi needs a hug, So is Nagito but he has some issues to fix, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Yes wait komaeda and Hajime adopted kokichi, fanmade au, kaede is a bitch, komaeda is sad, no wait definitely, pregame, pregame Kokichi, pregame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire/pseuds/GoldenSapphire
Summary: (Pregame au :)Kaede told a lie, and now shuichi is suffering because of it. Nobody believes shuichi, except a few people- how can shuichi clear his name when it seems the entire school has turned their backs on him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 357





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my shitty writing 🥺🥺🥺

Shuichi POV

  
It was like every unsupervised high school party.  
  
Drunk kids stumbling to the music that plays way too loud, the one person hiding in the bathroom, the handful of people on their phones, and the annoying couple upstairs.

Flashing bright lights and alcohol.

Everything smelled like vomit.

Disgusting.

I’m only here because my date wanted me to come, and she has been in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes.

I look over to the bathroom door in time to see it open.

“Hey, Kaede!” I yell to her, waving my hand.

“What took you so long?” I asked.

“Do i have to answer that question.. Shuichi, I’m going home. I’ll see you at school on Monday, okay? Love ya!” Kaede chirped, walking to the door.

I watched her close the door then looked back down.

There it was, Kaede’s purse.

Crap, she left it!

This has her wallet in it and everything- I stood up, and picked up the purse.

Quickly I made my way to the door, honestly glad to be out of that house.

My eyes scanned the streets for Kaede’s car. No, no, no.. there it is!

I ran over to her car so she wouldn’t drive off without it.

“Hey babe you forgot your-“ I started.

I dropped everything in my hands.

Kaede was in her car making out with Rantaro Amami, another kid from our class.

Kaede told me she used to have a crush on him in middle school, but said she moved on- what a lie.

“H-Hey!” I yelled, trying to get their attention.

Rantaro looked shocked, and Kaede turned around also in shock.

“I thought you said you two broke up!” Rantaro screeched.

She told him what..?!

“Shuichi, it’s not what it looks like I swear!” Kaede screamed, sitting up straight.

“No, I’ve seen enough!” I didn’t even notice the tears streaming down my face.

“Kaede, it’s over.” Those were the last words I said to her that night before running down the street, sobbing.

We have been dating for almost 2 years!

How long has this been going on?

Oh god.. oh god oh god.. Endless questions and thoughts filled my head.

It’s just too much for me. I wanna go home..

I grab my keys, and get in my car.

Well, i didn’t go home immediately.

I sat in my car and cried.

Cried like a baby for almost an hour.

I’m sure some of my drunk classmates saw me and laughed, but I was too upset to care.

Everything I’ve done up to this point was for Kaede, and she goes behind my back and gets with Rantaro.

It’s like the past 2 years were for nothing, and I’ve lost those years of my life.

Eventually I decided I had tired myself out enough, and I headed home, and go instantly to my room, ignoring my uncle who was eager to know how the party was.

“Shuichi, you’re home early? Was the party okay? Shuichi what’s wrong? Are you crying? Why are you ignoring me?”

Too many damn questions I don’t want to answer. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to bed. Don’t wake me up.” I reply coldly.

I changed clothes, brushed my teeth and slept.

That’s all I could do to make the pain go away.

Kaede took that pain away, but now she’s gone and I’m on my own.

Dammit… I can rely on my dreams to get my mind off of it, but it’s only a matter of time before I wake up..

I can feel myself drifting off.

Ignoring my concerned uncle pounding at my door.

Ignoring Kaede.

Ignoring Rantaro.

Then before I knew it, I drifted off into sleep.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after the party, and the memories of the night before flood Shuichis head- luckily, his uncle is there to make him feel better- I didn’t know what to title this, so it’s called ice cream because ice cream good yes yes Uh I hope Shuichi enjoyed his ice cream he deserves it :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, happy birthday kokichi oma!! Love ya you beautiful purple gremlin, haha
> 
> Last chapter was pretty sad, so take Shuichi and his uncle being wholesome, happy feelings, happy feelings.

(Shuichi POV)  
I jolted awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off.  
Damnit, I forgot to turn it off.. it’s Saturday anyways.. I wanted to sleep in >:(  
I sat up on my bed, stretching a little bit.  
The memories of last night filled my head, and I winced a little bit.  
I grabbed my phone off of my drawer and looked at the time.  
6:01 am…  
I also saw 13 text messages from Kaede.  
A bit nervous, I opened the messages  
(These are the texts ^^)  
💕Kaede💕  
Shuichi I’m sorry.  
Shuichi.  
Baby.  
Please reply😠😠  
I’m not with Rantaro, I swear!  
I love you not him!  
I love you!  
I’m so sorry, Shuichi.  
Please forgive me 😢  
I love you god damnit!  
I’m sorry I hurt you, what I did was wrong.  
I hope you will understand and come back to me.  
Please.  
(End of text messages)  
Ugh.  
If she loved me so much, why would she be all over Rantaro in her car?  
Feeling a bit salty, I left her messages on read and turned my phone on silent, placing it back down on my drawer.  
Well, I’m already awake. Might as well get dressed..  
The second I stood up, I heard a knock at my door.  
“Shuichi? Are you awake..”  
It’s my uncle.  
“Yeah, I am- sorry if I woke you up, you can go back to sleep!” I called out to him.  
“Can I come in?” He asked.  
I knew this would happen eventually, oh well.  
“Sure…”  
The door opened as soon as I said those words.  
I sat down on the edge of my bed.  
“What is it? Is everything okay?” I ask him, trying to avoid the topic of last night, even though I knew that is why he was in here.  
“I’m worried about you Shuichi- you came home last night in tears and went straight to bed!”  
“I was tired..” I sighed, desperate for an excuse.  
“Shuichi…” my uncle groaned, not buying it.  
Silence.  
We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes.  
“It’s Kaede.” I choked out, already feeling my face heat up and tears starting to form.  
“Your girlfriend? How is she?” My uncle asked.  
“o-oh, well.. Ex-Girlfriend actually. I caught her all over another boy yesterday when I tried to return her purse..” I confessed.  
Wow.  
That felt amazing to say out loud.  
I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.  
“Shuichi, I’m so sorry..” he said, pulling me into a hug.  
That’s where I lost it.  
Tears rolled down my face, and sobs escaped my mouth.  
My uncle seemed a bit surprised, but continued trying his best to comfort me.  
“Shh.. it’s okay..”  
And that’s what the next five minutes was like.  
Tears and my uncle repeating stuff like- “It’s okay, it’s okay” and “shhh.. take a deep breath”  
Honestly I don’t think anything helped, but I appreciate his effort.  
I’m so lucky to have him in my life, I can’t believe he took me in.  
I took a deep breath, and sat up.  
“Sorry about that..” I giggled, a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s okay Shu- you have every right to be upset, just don’t bottle up your feelings okay? It’s not good for you, kiddo.”  
I nodded, wiping the rest of my tears away.  
“Listen, I know it’s really early but.. I have ice cream in the freezer, and you seem like you could use some right now.. it’s not veryyyy healthy, but it makes you feel better every once and a while” My uncle laughed, standing up.  
Again, I nodded.  
“That would be good.. thank you…”  
I stood up as well and followed him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh idk what to put here
> 
> Hm
> 
> **dies**


	3. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi enjoyed his weekend away from his problems. He decides to finally check his texts before bed. He would have never expected to see so many text messages that don’t even make sense.

(Shuichi POV)  
The weekend was pretty nice.  
My uncle decided to let me stay home so I could calm down.  
I do better at home anyways.  
Home is my favorite place. (Well you’re gonna love covid19 sweetie-)  
Me and my uncle finished that 5000 piece puzzle we were working on, and I ordered a few more books to read during my free time!  
Honestly, I really enjoy spending time with my uncle.  
He’s not home all the time, and he gets caught up at work a lot, but he’s so kind.  
After mom and dad decided they didn’t want anything to do with me anymore, he instantly took me in.  
I’m not sure if he was completely ready, but I don’t think I will ever be able to express how thankful I am.  
Anyways.  
I stood up and walked to my bathroom.  
Yawning, I start getting ready for bed.  
I am not ready for tomorrow..  
I sigh, placing down my toothbrush.  
This weekend has really helped me recover, but I don’t want to go back to school and face her again, I’m afraid it’ll all be for nothing..  
Oh well. I can’t let her get to me anymore. I need to let her go.  
She obviously didn’t respect me enough to want to stay with me.  
Rantaro probably dumped her after the party, that’s why she wants me back.  
He sounded surprised enough.  
You never know..  
I glance over to my phone, which I haven’t touched since Saturday morning.  
Earlier I put it on silent and turned off notifications, so I have no idea how many texts I have.  
I should probably block her now.  
I walk over to my dresser, and pick up my phone.  
I mistype the password a few times, but then finally get it.  
I look at my messages app, and almost drop my phone.   
Almost 200 notifications? What the fuck?!  
Is Kaede really that desperate?  
I groan.  
I don’t want to deal with her shit, but I should probably read her messages.  
I open the app.  
Just Kaede? How stupid I was to think that.  
I see messages from different classmates and some unknown numbers.  
I gulp, clicking on Kaede’s texts first.  
(There are texts ajhshaaj)  
💞Kaede💞  
Shuichi did you just leave me on read?!  
Wtf?!  
You should be happy I’m apologizing, you bitch!  
I will make your life hell if you don’t reply.  
REPLY!  
(End of texts)  
Oops. It’s pretty obvious I didn’t reply to that..  
She sent that this morning, maybe I’m not too late?  
The other unread messages tell me differently though.  
Something is wrong here.  
Shaking a bit, I reply to her texts.  
‘Kaede, we are done. Don’t text me anymore.’  
And just as I sent that, I blocked her number.  
What else was I supposed to say? Forgive me?  
I have nothing to apologize for..  
Well..  
I did leave her messages on read..  
That’s kinda a bitch move.  
Oh well. I’ll apologize at school tomorrow..  
Now onto the other messages.  
All the messages I got were really strange  
Some said stuff like 'kill yourself' or ' I know what you did', and others just pain out said 'creep', 'stalker', or 'psychopath'   
I didn't know I was a psychopath.. That's really mea-  
Wait.  
What?  
Why am I being called shit like this?! I'm not a creep, right? Do I do things without knowing?!  
Oh god..  
Continuing to clear my messages, I recognize a name in an email.  
Rantaro Amami.  
Damn, what does he want..  
I open his messages.  
(Again, here are some more texts)  
+(insert Rantaro's email or something+  
'You are such a freak.  
Why would you watch me and Kaede like that?  
She told me everything, you sick pervert! How long were you watching us in the car.  
Leave Kaede alone shitbag, she said she wanted space so stop following her around.  
You know what that's called? Stalking. You're a stalker.  
When I see you at school tomorrow I'm beating the shit out of you. Go die.'  
(End of messages)  
I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face.  
What the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- *dies*


	4. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdjdhd changing the way I write this to look better and more professional smh smh past me is stinky 😤😤
> 
> Thank you to the user who pointed it out last time <3

(Shuichi POV)

The first thing I heard that morning was the loud ring of my alarm clock. **Ugh.. It’s Monday.** I really don’t want to go back to school- Rantaro said he’s gonna beat my ass, and I’m not exactly sure why.. I get up, and start getting ready for the day. I open my phone.

**Three more messages? Jesus.** They were all similar to the ones from last night. I turn off my phone, and put it in my backpack. Hopefully when I get to school I’ll understand what is happening. **Maybe it’s all a big joke? I doubt it. Think positive..!**

Leaving my room, I head to the kitchen. My uncle isn’t here, so I’m assuming he already left for work. I put my bag down on the floor under the table, and make my way over to the cabinet to get a coffee mug. I’ve sold my soul to coffee, there is no going back 😌😌. 

I eventually get the coffee machine to work, and I sit down at the table while I wait for it to be done. The coffee machine is not the most new, so it takes a hot second.

(Yes pun intended) Yawning, I get up to gather the rest of my stuff. I grab my keys off the wall and a few extra pencils because for some reason midway through the school year pencils just vanish..?

Grabbing the coffee mug, I get my bag off of the floor and leave the house. I get in and start my car, and I drive to school. The drive lasted about 15 minutes- I don’t live that far away, but it’s still a decent amount of time. I pull into the school parking lot, and find my spot. 

I gather my stuff and head inside the building, pulling my hat down to cover my eyes a bit more. I have absolutely no idea what I’m walking into. The second I walked into the doors I felt eyes watching my every move. **What’s going on…**

Trying to ignore the whispers and stares, I go to my locker to get a book for my next class. I mess with the lock for a bit before it finally opens.. **1-1-0-3-7… there!** The second I open my locker I see someone’s hand out of the corner of my eye which slams it shut right in my face. The sudden sound of a slamming locker makes me jump.

I turn around to see who it was. **Rantaro again.** Of course. “Hey Rantaro…” I say, looking to the side. I don’t want to make eye contact with him. Rantaro laughs in response. “You’re just going to act like nothing has happened?” he laughs teasingly.

“I-I’m not entirely sure what y-you mean, I’m really confu-”

Before I could finish my sentence I see him raise his hand and before I could stop him he had already slapped me. **Damn he’s strong. Ow..** He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, pushing me up against my locker.

“Listen here you little freak.” He growled, trying to keep his voice down. I closed my eyes. “Meet me behind the gym after school.” He said, tightening his grip on me. “I’m going to beat your ass for what you’ve done to Kaede. Don’t be late and you better show up.”

He finally let go of me, and started walking away. **Please say nobody saw that, please..** I slowly opened my eyes. People were staring at me, while some were staring at Rantaro as he left. Some people looked away as soon as I opened my eyes, but I still know they saw everything. **Well this is embarrassing…**

Collecting myself, the realization came back to me that I was going to have to fight Rantaro..? I’ve never been in a fight before.. And Rantaro looks like he could easily send me to the nurses office. **Damnit, what am I going to do…** I grab the rest of my books and lock my locker. Looking down, I start heading to my next class.

**What am I going to do.. Crap.. If I don’t go he’s going to murder me and then spit on my dead body, but if I go I’m going to get the shit beat out of me.** Lost in thought, I didn’t notice the boy in front of me walking in my direction, also not paying attention.

I knew he was there when I tripped over him though. Paper flew everywhere, and I heard a shriek from under me. “Oh my g-god, I’m so sorry!!” I apologize, getting off of the boy. He nodded, sitting up. He had messy purple hair and pretty purple eyes, and his expression was a mix of fear and surprise. 

**Oh god, I think I scared him- well I did just fall over him.** I start picking up his stuff for him, trying to make the situation at least a little better. I keep ‘I’m sorry’, I really do feel bad. At last I collected all of his things and helped him up. I look down, and hand him his stuff.

“Again, I-I’m sorry..” I repeat. “I-It’s okay don’t w-worry about it..” The boy replies, taking his stuff. “Th-Thank you..” he says, smiling a bit. I looked up. He still looked a bit surprised… “I should go..” I say, heading to class. 

**...Who was that boy and why was he so polite to me unlike everyone else..?**


	5. (Not a chapter) w h a t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I die.mp3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh uM I feel like I need to add a thing to thank the stream cast who read this I-
> 
> Kinda just an appreciation thing, feel free to skip!
> 
> Also I want to make it clear to all the readers--  
> I do not hate Rantaro or Kaede at all ( I actually love everyone in the v3 cast) but I had to choose a child to be stinky u know?
> 
> Also future me editing- chapter 10 and 11 suck so look out 😻

**\\\NOT A CHAPTER, FEEL FREE TO SKIP//**

**aaha, I don’t mean to be the one who gets your hopes up for another chapter but this needs to be done hehe**

Ahh dude I cannot express how happy I am rn I-🥺🥺

Before I start this please subscribe to this person or watch their videos!-

I can’t find the channels to the other people, if anyone has a link please let me know!!

https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCk7b0AX9Pczs4Go5DI2PMzQ (streaming channel)

https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCgCKYs56-LKEPGQ99DzqQOg (perhaps main channel)

  
I come home to see my book gained a bunch of views and that it’s in a stream?? Whaaaat?!   
I’m happy you guys are enjoying it, and all this is giving me motivation to keep going!

I’ve actually been watching this persons streams on their channel for a while now and their videos are top 👏🏼 notch 👏🏼   
So u h yeah check them out- you all are super funny like lmaoo-

  
Um yeahhh you’re really cool and really inspiring! Tysm for all the kind words you all said on stream, it means so much to me-

  
Overall dude, I’m so honored- please keep making your amazing streams, and keep up the amazing work!

!!EXTRA- FOR STORY RECOMMENDATIONS (this is for anyone who wants to recommend anything hehe)!! 

If you have any recommendations for this fic, DM me on discord, I don’t mind the messages and I’m happy to hear your ideas!

( shuuroll#3517 and if i change my name my server is here :) https://discord.gg/TQqXDBK

I don’t mean to advertise myself but I want to be completely open with you guys so might as well open my dms for you all-  
All ideas will be considered if you have any you want to share! I always wanna improve teehee

I’m sure you guys have great ideas, and I’ll properly credit you if I use them :) 

This has saioma in this but this isn’t a romance fic so shhhh also if you weren’t aware, Pregame Personalities 😳😎 

it’s more like bonding? I’m not much of a romance person ha h a 

also PLEASE PLEASE NO sUggEsTiVe shIt I-.. nO

Let’s keep this pg13 smh smh gross, like please do not mention that at all 😕- 

(I mean it’s fine if you’re into those books but this isn’t going to be one of them)

I’m uno minor so don’t even a s k nonononononnononononononno stINKY 😤😤

Okay, I’ll shut up now,

later, skater 😻


	6. Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuNch yUmmY yUmMy
> 
> Yeah no I cringe at my chapter summary’s oh hell no 💩💩🤢 sTINKY
> 
> expect some really jUiCY aNd gOoD ch. SummArYs soOn, LIKE THIS ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to sprinkle in more characters! I really like Maki, so I hope you can accept her presence 
> 
> Haha maki simp go brr maki as a knife funniest shit I’ve ever seen

I make my way to class, making sure to watch where I’m stepping. **I really don’t want to fall on anyone again, that was so awkward…** At least he was pretty nice about it and didn’t yell at me or something obnoxious. I’m not sure what Kaede even told everyone, so I’m not sure what the appropriate reaction would be at this point.

I open the door to the classroom, and sit down in my seat, putting my bag down under my desk. And now I wait for everyone else to get here… One by one students sat down in their spots, some of course giving me nasty stares. Honestly I’m getting a bit used to it at this point. I don’t think anybody wants to exactly hear me out right now, so I might as well give the drama a few days to settle down.

Lost in thought, the sound of the bell ringing got my attention. **Oh yeah, class is starting now**. After waiting around for a minute, the teacher arrived at last. He’s late a lot, and that pisses off some students, but I don’t think we should give him a hard time for being a little bit late. I bet keeping up with a bunch of teenagers is hard. 

Another lesson goes by. My eyes drift up to look at the clock every once and awhile. **I heard somewhere that looking at the clock a lot makes time seem slower if you’re bored. Of course it’s not actually slower, it just may seem slower..? I’m not entirely sure that was true. Why am I even thinking about this right now…**

At last, class ends. Our teacher didn’t assign a lot for homework, which is nice. It’s getting near one of our breaks, so I’m assuming that’s why the homework load is so light recently. That’s nice and convenient for my situation right now- I have time to learn why everyone suddenly hated me overnight? Fantastic. At this point I’m not sure I want to know, but it’s probably the best if I find out. I want to clear my name and move on with life.

I get up, and grab my bag. Before I leave, I make sure to check the time. **It’s 10:00 already.. damn. Lunch time…** Lunch...Wait. What about Maki! Maki usually sits outside at lunch with me- she’s nice to talk to, and I like to listen to her. I’m not sure if we’re ‘friends’ but we feel comfortable enough to sit together. We don’t really have anywhere else to sit- she used to hang out with Kaito, but they got in a fight and she told me she refuses to sit with him until he apologizes to her.

I don’t think he will apologize anytime soon because I’m sure he’s just as mad, but I hope he does so he and Maki can be friends again! They used to hang out all the time, and it’s pretty sad seeing them apart for so long. Kaito seems to be fine though, at least better than Maki. He hangs out with Rantaro and Korekiyo constantly, while Maki talks to me and sometimes with Miu. 

Maki has listened to me, and I’ve listened to her- there’s a chance she may not believe whatever Kaede told everyone. Well I pray she doesn’t believe it. From getting her point of view on situations she’s been in, she seems quite smart and usually picks up on what to do. She may know what it’s all about too, I’ll ask her at lunch if she’s there today.

I take a quick trip to my locker and get my food- **I only packed rice today, I hope that’s enough to hold me until I get home.** I go outside, sit down next to the stairs, and wait. I’m not even sure she’ll show up, she may be with Miu and Kiibo today. I get a bit tired of waiting, and I start eating. I hear familiar footsteps walking down the steps. Yep, she’s here today.

She looked down at me. I smile and wave, and she simply nods. That’s okay, I’m happy she even decided to show up. “Class was boring.” Maki says, sitting down near me. I giggle a bit. “You have Math first right?”. She nods again. This went on for a bit- small and simple conversations. The topics we talk about are usually always the same-

School, Kaito, our hobbies, and even rarely stuff about our home life. “Hey maki, I have been meaning to ask you something..” I say, looking up from my food. “Is this about how everyone is acting towards you?” she asks. It’s like she had read my mind.

I nod. “Yeah actually, how did you know..?” I reply.

“Well i'm assuming you notice everyone is acting like an asshole, it was only a matter of time before you asked someone.” Maki simply answers. That makes sense. “Do you know anything about it..?” I say, looking back down. I’m a little bit afraid to hear the answer.

“I do actually, not a lot, but I have heard a few things.” She replies. I sit up straight. “Can you maybe explain to me? Sorry, I’m just so confused right now..” I say, putting my food down. “Well, I heard rumors about you stalking Kaede and sending her death threats. Apparently she broke up with you and you have been creeping around, stealing stuff, and sending creepy love letters. Not to mention-“ she started. “Yeah oh god stop.” I say, closing my eyes.

“I get the idea- please say you don’t believe that shit, Maki..” I sigh. “Of course not, why would I believe anything that crazy about you out of Kaede’s mouth.” She groans. I smile. “Thank you Maki… That really means a lot to m-”

The bell rings again. Damn, every time I need to finish a sentence this happens. Annoying.

Maki stands up. “Well. I have chemistry. Bye Shuichi.” She says, waving me goodbye and walking away back inside the building. I should be getting to my next class too…

I stand up, and grab my stuff off the ground. At last, I head back inside the school for my next class.


	7. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi stares directly into the sun and dies the end
> 
> The funeral is tomorrow 😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters plus this one is where the shit hits the ceiling because I hate them 
> 
> life falls apart and then death happens haha funny death 
> 
> 👶🤛
> 
> No wait don’t kill babies that’s *probably* not legal 🤠
> 
> Okay let’s take a moment to think about how dumb corona virus is 🤭🤭
> 
> kill me it’s 5 in the mornING 
> 
> I’m sorry 
> 
> Okay stinky rat you can read now I grant you permission

(Shuichi pov)

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Every class started and ended, and like that the school day was over. As I get up to collect my things, I remember what Rantaro told me this morning. 

I stare at the wall for a while, tightening my tie every once in a while. I tend to do that when I’m nervous, it’s a bad habit. 

**Oh god, I don’t want to fight him… I don’t feel like getting beat up today.. Maybe tomorrow…?**

Bringing my attention back to the current world, I get up and I shove various papers and school supplies into my bag. **I should leave before Rantaro finds me…** Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I get up and run to my locker so I can get my keys. 

School ended about ten minutes ago, so I expect Rantaro to be looking around for me somewhere.. **damnit, I should have left at least five minutes ago! I need to space out less…** The second I open my locker, I grab my keys and I slam it shut. I’m leaving right now.

I turn around to put my keys in my bag, and that’s when I see Rantaro around the corner- with Kaede? **Uh oh. I’ve been telling myself to run for the past minute but I think now is the time to run.** Kaede points to me, and Rantaro starts darting in my direction. Almost dropping my bag, I start running down the halls to the door.

**Once I can get to the door I’m safe, right? I hope…** The door.. The door… That’s all I am focused on. The door keeps getting closer and closer, but so do Rantaro’s footsteps. At last, I extend my arms and crash into the door, finally making it outside. I slam the door shut to buy myself a little more time.

**Now I need to get to my car…** I grab my keys, and start running again. I remember where my spot is, I usually park there every day for school unless someone else decides to get there first. I frantically click the unlock button on my keys, and I sprint to my car, Rantaro pretty close behind me.

I swing open the door, jump in, and slam it shut. **Ah, at last, I’m safe- oH WAIT, lock the door!!!** I turn to lock the door, my eyes meeting Rantaro’s at the window. He attempted to open the door, but I was faster, and locked it first. **Hey, I guess I’m lucky today…** Rantaro glared at me, still at the window of the car.

Kaede eventually showed up, standing next to Rantaro. She tried to open the door, but of course she couldn’t- it’s locked. She tried again and again. Her efforts were pointless, and I smiled at her in victory. Kaede was not happy. That’s when she spit on my car window. **Ew..? Gross.**

Rantaro went to the window closest to me and started pounding on it. For a second, I was dead afraid he would break the glass. **Stop stop stop stop stop…** I closed my eyes. **Please go away, please… I want them to disappear- not off the planet, that’s mean, but just disappear from this situation. Disappearing myself wouldn’t be too bad as well, I could avoid this whole situation.**

**I want to go home… I want to just finish my homework and sleep. Maybe finish that book I was reading…** A loud sound brought me back to reality- rocks. Rantaro threw a pretty good sized rock at my window, and left with Kaede. They gave up, at last…. I looked over at the window to check the damage. Of course he cracked it- **fantastic**. **Something else I need to deal with.**

I grab my keys, and start the car. **I need to go home.** I sat in silence for a while, before I decided to turn on the radio. **Music is nice… I really like music. Chill music is the best, I’m not a big fan of rock though- some rock songs can be great though. I think that chill and relaxing music just makes me feel calm, and right now being calm is important.**

The drive home was silent. Well, except for the music. I’m driving alone, so there wasn’t really anyone to talk to. There weren’t a bunch of cars on the road which was quite strange, but I’m not complaining. About fifteen minutes later, I arrived back home. 

I lock my car door, walk up the stairs, unlock the door to the house, go inside- you know. The basic shit, not really interesting. I noticed that everything was the same as how I left it. **I guess my uncle's not home again, oh well. He has an important job, so I understand.**

I go straight to my room, and work on schoolwork for the next hour or so. Again, there wasn’t much work assigned tonight because we have a break coming up. It’s nice not having to work on school shit for four hours straight to the point I wonder if all of it is even necessary. Like, I don’t need to memorize every meaning to every sentence in Romeo and Juliet if I don’t want to do anything in a field related to that.

School is important of course, but there is so much work. School at school, school at home. Barely any time to do what I want anymore. **Thank god for breaks.** I get up, and pack my work away in my bag for tomorrow. I’m terrified for tomorrow. I made Rantaro and Kaede really mad…

I should have sucked it up and gotten my ass beat today, because tomorrow? It’s going to suck even more. I doubt Rantaro will let me run my way out of this one.  **It’s okay I guess, I deserve it, i brought this upon myself in the first place, if only I just stayed at school.**

I stand back up, and catch a glance outside.  **The sun is already setting…? That was fast.** I sit and watch the sun set for a while. It’s really pretty. I like all the colors in it. The red, orange, yellows and pinks and purples, which eventually turns dark blue, and so on and so on. I feel like an old person staring at the sunset, but oh well. 

It’s peaceful. I like it when it’s peaceful, I’ve learned that about myself. This whole school situation is too much for me. It’s stressful, I hate it so much. I didn’t even do anything... God. Best I can do now is wait for the drama to die down. Then maybe things can feel peaceful again.


	8. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly would write some stupid haha not funny summary but I cANT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED HERE 😭
> 
> Shuichi probably drinks water and like chokes on it and cries like a real chad 
> 
> Tbh you could skip this chapter and be fine but wait pls don’t skip it because I think I spent 2 days on it I don’t remember 
> 
> Kaito moment ⭕️⭕️⭕️ 🦔 
> 
> Wait was sonic like kinda an airhead or no

(Shuichi POV) 

I think I fell asleep- I woke up on the floor to the garage door opening. My uncle is home. I sit up, and look at the time on my phone. **It’s almost 2 in the morning…? Dang. I suppose I should say hello because I’m already awake, it would just be rude and I’d feel bad.**

Getting on my feet, I stretch a bit- **sleeping on the floor is definitely not comfortable.** I put my phone down on my bed, and I walk to the kitchen. My uncle was putting various papers away, getting ready for bed. “Hey..” I said, slightly supporting myself on the archway to the kitchen. One light over the table was keeping the dark kitchen lit. 

He turned around, and looked a little surprised. “Shuichi? Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” He laughed, apologizing. “No no, it’s completely fine. I figured I would say hi anyways, don’t worry about it.” I reply, softly smiling. He nods.

“Do you need any water?” My uncle asks, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. “That would be nice, thank you..” I answer, walking towards the table and taking my seat. A few seconds later he sits down too, handing me the water. “Soo.. how was school?”

“Good. The same as always, it’s just school.” I sigh, taking a sip of the water. My uncle looks at me for a few seconds before speaking up again. This is awkward. “You sure? Did you run into anything today with your car?” He asks, continuing to stare at me.

**Damn, he really is a good detective.** “Oh.. that..” I sigh looking away from him. “I accidentally hit my elbow on it when I got in the car. Yeah that suckkkked. It even still hurts.”  **What a pathetic lie. I have to at least try, right?** “The window was cracked from the outside, kid. And you’re obviously lying- You were keeping terrible eye contact with me the second I brought it up. What happened.” He sounded a bit more stern at the ‘what happened’ part.

“Is this why you offered me water? To drag it out of me?” I ask, sitting up a bit taller. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He replies. “Very funny..” I say, looking back down. He didn’t really say anything after that. We kinda just sat in silence for a minute or two. “Someone accidentally threw a rock at my window….” I lie.  **Well. Half lie. I know it wasn’t an accident.**

“Accidentally?” He questions, looking at me from the side. I didn’t want him to worry about me and this mess. He has a lot of work, I don’t wanna bother him with it. I need to lie, just this once. “Some kid threw it because they thought my car was someone else’s. They said they would pay me back the money to fix it eventually..”

My uncle doesn’t look convinced. Just a bit worried. He sighs. “Shuichi, if you need to tell me something don’t be afraid to tell me. I’m here for you kid, I don’t want you hiding from me. Secrets can be dangerous.” I look down in shame.  **This is pretty embarrassing.** **I should have gone back to sleep instead of coming to the kitchen.**

“But.. As much as I don’t want to, I'll let it slide. Just this once. You have school tomorrow, and I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of strict asshole.” Hearing that made me let out a silent sigh of relief.  **I shouldn’t act excited though, he’ll just force it out of me if I do.** “Alright, thank you..” I say, standing up from my seat.

I grab the empty glass of water and put it in the empty dishwasher. I hug my uncle and I make my way back to my room.  **I’m tired. My body feels like it’s heavy. I can’t keep my eyes open. I need to sleep.** I opened and shut my door, and turned off the lights. I layed down, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

(Woahhh a change)

Note- Uh so like I have a friend who headcanons komaeda and Hinata adopting kokichi and that is where he learned his gremlin ways- i’m joking, pregame kokichi is great. I put this headcanon in for my friend so hh it’s kiNdA cute 🥺

Just a note so nobody is just in case you didn’t read the tags :)

I also would like to imagine Komaeda as more relaxed than how he is in sdr2, since if what Tsumugi wait was true,, then everyone’s personality was a lie :’) 

everything calms down oh goodness. 

Also kokichi calls komaeda Papa and Hinata Dad so 👌🏼

Alright alright, back to the story!

(Kokichi POV)

It’s late and I can’t sleep. I’m thinking about Shuichi Saihara. I’m not sure what to think of Saihara. He never has seemed really weird like everyone says, just maybe a bit awkward and shy? I really don’t believe what Kaede said, especially after earlier today when he helped pick my stuff up. But then again…You have to be careful.

A little bit after the bell rang for school to get out, I saw Saihara running to his locker. He looked distressed, but I didn’t want to bother him- or get ran over. It turned out he was running from Rantaro and Kaede, which I found weird. If Kaede was so scared of him, why was she chasing him down the halls with Rantaro? It’s suspicious, and another reason not to trust her.

Honestly, I don’t understand why people took Kaede’s word without any doubts. She doesn’t seem very trustworthy anyways. Last year she joined Angie’s religion club and talked shit about it to the whole school. Angie was so embarrassed by all the lies Kaede told, she didn’t come to school sometimes.

She’s doing better now of course, she hangs out with Himiko and Tenko a lot. I still don’t understand. Is it just because people like Kaede? Honestly, why is ‘popularity’ a thing. It’s not like anybody will care when we’re adults anyways. Maybe she just wants to ruin lives. No idea.

All I know is that she’s a bitch you shouldn’t try to get close to her unless you wanna get your high school reputation ruined. I hope the rumors about Saihara aren’t true, I don’t want to believe people our age act like that. On Kaede’s posts she claimed that he had been stalking her for months and even sent threat love letters to her house.

At one point she said she felt bad for him. Something along the lines of ‘I feel bad for the guy, really. He couldn’t handle the breakup and convinced himself we’re still together. What a baby, he needs to get over it and leave me alone.’

It bothers me. It bothers me a lot. I didn’t do anything at school to help Saihara after school. He looked really nervous. I hope he’s okay. Rantaro looks scary. He should stop threatening people constantly, it’s over the top.

When I got home I told Papa about it. I’m not sure if he really understood the situation. He simply told me to check on saihara tomorrow, and be cautious around Rantaro. He seems more distant nowadays. He used to give me really good advice, and would even give Dad some too.

He gives out good information every once in a while but most of his answers are short and simple. I hope he’s okay.

I asked dad about it too. He told me something similar- to ‘check on Saihara tomorrow, and ask him about Amami. If he has a problem with Amami, tell a teacher- They’ll know what to do and can handle the situation from there.’

It seems reasonable, it’s simple. I don’t think adults think about the aftermath though. If Rantaro finds out someone ratted him out, we would most definitely be pissed and would not forget about it.

Why do people have to be so difficult sometimes? I just wish we all treated each other fairly, even if it’s a wish I know will never come true. It’s nice to think about. Papa said hope is important, so if I keep wishing and hoping maybe Kaede and Rantaro will leave shuichi alone.

But deep down I know wishing won’t solve anything by itself.


	9. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best chapter here because I didn’t write it 
> 
> Thanks Jon ur cool
> 
> Lasagna Garfield joke haha funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of when I am writing this, I have been spending time with my family this week, so I haven’t gotten any chances to write- my good friend Jon wrote this chapter (🧀💰Micro-Cheesalor💰🧀 in my discord server) and I think he did an amazing job! Good job Jon!!! So yes, everything in this fantastic chapter is written by Jon so let him know what you think :) 
> 
> Side note-  
> If you don’t wanna read shuichi getting beat up, I’ll add this emoji -🔴 when the fight starts and 🟢 when it ends :)

I woke again, and checked my phone. It was 5 minutes before the alarm was supposed to ring. I groaned. Since I went back to sleep, I’ve been sleeping peacefully. Did I wanna relive that experience for just 5 more minutes? My groggy mind came up with the decision to be responsible. I whined internally as I got up out of my bed, and worked myself on over to the kitchen. 

I managed to get the coffee machine working quite easily. I soon had a cup of coffee which I enjoyed with every sip. Looking at my phone again, I still had another 5 minutes before needing to leave. Wow, I thought. **What did I do differently today?** Granted, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to take a look in the mirror. I looked at myself, but the reflection was kinda fuzzy.

 **Weird.** I opened the drawer and decided to take out some cleaner. I quickly sprayed and wiped the mirror. Suddenly, in crisp, clear, vision, I could see Rantaro right behind me, laughing to himself with his hands on his hips. “Didn’t expect me here, did you? You little prick-” he swung a fist at me, and before I could feel the impact against my cheek, I woke up for the second-erm, third time.

I checked my phone. I was running late. I hurried out of bed, and ran to the coffee machine. I tried getting it to work, but only tiny, bitter drops came out of it. It was no use. I decided to splash some water onto my face as a plan B, only to regret it. My face was dripping wet, and we hadn’t gotten a clean towel, so I had to use my sleeves. **Great.**

I hurried to my car and opened it. I got in and started it. Then I realized, “My bag!” I ran back into the house to get it, and realized the coffee machine was still on. A stream of it was starting to pour without any cup to splash into, so I quickly grabbed an empty one out of the sink and filled it up. With my bag in one hand and coffee in the other, I got into my car and slammed the door shut.

The crack in the window got bigger. “Shit,” I mumbled. **If I could save up some more money, I could get a greatly needed repair.** I drove rather fast on the way to school, shortening the trip by five minutes. When I arrived, I took my last drink from the mug, hoping it could work in time when I got to my first class. I rushed inside and got to my locker.

The first bell had already rang, so I was racing the clock to get to my locker, get my stuff, and get into class. I was careful to look out for Rantaro, as I didn’t wanna get my ass torn like wrapping paper on a Christmas morning. Luckily, he didn’t show up, so I got to my first class without a struggle.  
  


\\_•o•_/

I opened the door, with glares from everyone except the teacher. “Mr. Saihara, you’re late,” she said to me. “I, I know…” “Do you have a hall pass, Mr. Saihara?” “I...do not,” I tightened my tie a little. “It’s cause he was probably stalking Kaede in the girls bathroom,” someone said aloud. The rest of the class laughed.

“Now now, Mr. Saihara is a student like the rest of you, and he is to be treated fairly, like every other classmate here.” Someone else scoffed at her statement. “I will not tolerate any Hurgus-Burgus of rumors or disrespect in this classroom. Anyone having the audacity to mock Saihara is to answer to me,” she got out a meter stick, and smacked it in her hand.

I took my seat as she began another lecture. I felt the dirty stares of some classmates on me still. At this point, I had started to get used to the position of being hated by 95% of the school. Very few people weren’t convinced by Kaede’s story, including my first period teacher. But...I still wonder how it got to be like this.

I mean, I sure didn’t start it by any means. She went off smooching with the guy who now wants to kick my ass just because he’s gullible enough to believe her shi-well, if I was still with her, I might have believed those things. **Wait...what if there was a lie she told me that I still believe?**

Nonetheless, I pulled through the unnerving stares.

Each period seemed to melt into the next. At lunch, I try to look for Maki, only to wait for nothing. I worry constantly for every second I’m not under the supervision of a teacher. I try to blend in with the rest of the people, hopefully not being sighted by Kaede or her new boyfriend.

I managed to work up a somewhat small apetite, and get a pretty meager lunch. Ugh, school lunch is usually pretty good, but on days where the food looks like literal puke, I’d rather eat like, a flower, or something. I still eat what’s in my tray and hurry to finish the last few classes. Before I know it, it’s the end of the day. It’s a matter of seconds before the bell rings. If I don’t lose my lunch, I’ll probably lose my life instead.

 **I should’ve just let him beat me up yesterday. Now, he’s gonna kill me...wait. Why would I let him beat me up? Oh right, because he’s taller AND stronger than me.** I can only hope he only beats 99% and the remaining one percent can still live to see the light of day. Nonetheless, I muster up enough courage.

The bell suddenly rings, and almost everyone rises to get up out of their seats. “THE BELL DOESN’T DISMISS YOU, I DO,” said our teacher. The class groaned. “Then why does it tell us to come to class?” Someone cracked. “Oh, we got a smarty pants, huh? Detention.” “BALLS!” They sat back down. “Now...class dismissed.” Everything was set back into motion. I exited the door, and almost got to my locker.

🔴“Going somewhere, freak?” I heard that terrifying voice. It was, well, you can figure it out at this point. Rantaro grabbed my shoulder, and I turned around to see his fist coming straight for my face. I stumble back a bit upon impact, and a crowd almost instantly forms. My courage instantly melts back into a mix of butterflies and adrenaline.

 **I want to run, but the crowd is too thick for even the teachers to make their way through. I have to try fighting. I’ve never fought in my life, as I never saw a reason to. With what little experience I have with it, I need to use it right now.** I form a fist, and try shooting it towards him. He easily dodges my arm, then grabs it. I can’t pull away, even with all my might.

He starts hitting me in the gut repeatedly, before shoving me into a locker. He wastes no time trying to hit me, but somehow, in the small window of time I had, I managed to duck out of the way. I hear a thunderous bang behind me, then, “FUCK!!” He holds his hand in pain. I take this time to try punching him, and I actually get him across the face.

He takes a step back, then looks at me. “You’re dead,” he tackles me onto the floor, and continues to blow me in the face, punch by punch. “THAT’S RIGHT BABE!” I hear a cry. “KILL THE FREAK! KILL THE FREAK!” It soon turns into a chant echoed by the entire crowd. Kaede…that…bitch! I remember the reason I’m in this in the first place.

She brought me into this fight in the first place. I couldn’t make sure she was successful. During his combination of jabs, I managed to dodge another. He suddenly lost focus, and I took this opportunity to use my head to hit him again. It hurt, but I still managed to get out of the position. I tried to take this opportunity to escape through the crowd, but instantly regretted it.

“Trying to escape, Shuichi? What a coward. Heh, cowardly, AND a creep. Good thing I dumped you for Rantaro. Now he’s gonna kick your ass into next week.” She shoved me backwards, and I was caught in a grasp by Rantaro. Before I could even do anything, I was kneed in my rear, and my head was banged into a locker several times.

I was starting to go unconscious. I fell to the ground, and saw the amount of blood gushing from my nose. I was lying face down in front of Rantaro’s shoes. He kicked me in the face one last time, and everything went dark.🟢

One last thing I heard was someone say, “Hey!” It sounded different from the rest. Needless to say, I wasn’t able to figure out who it was as my mind drifted into unconsciousness...


	10. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes to school
> 
> That’s it 
> 
> Also yes his personality is different 
> 
> It’s pregame kokichi
> 
> We love him he’s not stinky
> 
> I mean in game kokichi is cool but pregame kokichi wouldn’t straight up bully people 
> 
> I hope, like Pregame kokichi got like 10 seconds of lines and he was just being n I c e e 
> 
> Haha fanbase really did say ‘my property’ on his personality tho

Earlier the same school day.

(kokichi pov)

It’s the same morning routine. Wake up, get dressed, brush your teeth and hair, eat breakfast with dad if there is enough time to. It’s just your generic boring routine that is preparing for a generic boring day at school. School isn’t really any different either. Sure, we have different classes every two days, but it still feels repeated and boring.

Today I woke up before my alarm, which is nice- **I’ll have enough time to eat breakfast today.** I change into my school uniform, brush my teeth, brush and fix my hair **(which can sometimes take a bunch of hairspray, but I don’t really mind.)**

I gather my stuff for school, and manage to shove it all in my backpack- **I’m not very organized.** I get up, and leave my room at last. I see dad is already at the table drinking coffee. “Good morning dad!” I say, giving him a smile. He greets me in return, and I make my way into the kitchen to look for food.

I pull out a box of cereal, and pour it in a bowl. I take my seat at the table and I start eating, occasionally saying something to my dad. About 5 minutes later, the bowl is empty.

Standing up, I hug my dad and put my bowl in the sink- the dishwasher is full of clean dishes currently, and papa will most likely unload it when he wakes up. He’s pretty much claimed that chore as his own. He can do it really fast too, in about 4-5 minutes.

I’ve never seen anyone else unload a dishwasher that’s not in my family, but I know that it takes dad around 10 minutes and I take around 17, so papa is a lot faster that both of us. Grabbing my bag off the ground, I turn to my dad. “I’ll see you after school! Bye!”

Dad nodded, and waved goodbye to me. “I would say have fun at school, but I, not sure if you actually have fun.” He laughed, putting his hand down on the table. I open and close the front door, and start my 8-10 minute walk to school.

I live relatively close to where I go to school, so if I’m ever running really late I could always ask dad to drive me to school, and I would still make it on time! I watch each of my steps, not really focusing on what’s directly in front of me. That’s probably how I got Saihara to fall over me. **I feel like such an idiot for that, I should apologize at one point.**

**I do look down when I walk, but it’s not because of eye contact, I just prefer watching my steps..? I don’t really know how to explain it. I just grew up looking down while walking, so I don’t really like to think too hard about it.**

Step by step, i (unfortunately) arrive at school. I see Kaito, Korekiyo, and Rantaro hanging out on the steps in front of the school. **Very nice spot to sit, definitely not blocking the way for some people.** I don’t really like Kaito, he used to be mean to me in middle school, and he sometimes likes to pick on me.

Just really dumb insults anyone can come up with, i think he’s running out of ideas so he turned the torture down. Plus Saihara and Kaede are the new drama, so I bet he’s all about messing with him instead.

I mean, he is Rantaro’s friend, so I’m sure he thinks he is doing the right thing by protecting his friend's girlfriend. I don’t know, the whole Saihara situation seems off, it’s a bit too intense.

Kaede isn’t a person that seems trustworthy anyways, i don’t understand why people just take her word and say, yep, Kaede said it so it must be true! **I feel bad for Saihara, I really do. He seems like a really quiet and cool guy, so I don’t understand why everyone is out to get him all of a sudden.**

I walk up the stairs, completely ignoring Kaito and his group of rat friends. **Well, I guess Korekiyo isn’t that bad, he helped me with my writing homework in class once. But still, he’s hanging around shitty people and it gives him the title of a shitty person too.**

I open my locker, and I manage to put my bag inside. Some paper falls out of my locker so I just cram it back in. **I’ll clean out my locker at the end of the year anyways, it’s not really a big deal.**

The day goes by again, boring as ever. I do make sure to pay attention, I’m doing well in school already and I don’t want to suddenly fail anything. I collect my stuff, and I get ready to go home. Well, I was going to if there wasn’t like 30 kids just crowding the locker space. **What the hell…**

I only hear a couple of things, and I already understand what’s happening. I hear a female voice screaming ‘KILL THE FREAK, KILL HIM!’. I’m assuming that was Kaede. **Of course nobody is going to die, but why the hell would she even put that idea in anyone’s head…**

I need to do something. **No offense to shuichi but he seems like he wouldn’t be able to fight, at all.** I run into the crowd, attempting to push people out of the way. Someone lightly kicked me in the back of the knees, but I don’t care. I don't care I don’t care I don’t care. **I need to be helpful, I need to help him.**

The first thing I saw was Rantaro slamming Saihara’s head on a locker, over and over. **Saihara looked so pathetic and helpless, why isn’t Rantaro stopping?!** Shuichi fell down in front of Rantaro, who just kicked him in the face.

Without thinking, I started running to Saihara. “Hey!” I yelled, trying to get Rantaro’s attention. I think Saihara just passed out. Rantaro started walking away. “Stop it! Stop it, come back! Look what you did! What the fuck?! Come back!” No matter how much I yelled and screamed, Rantaro didn’t even give me a glance.

He just kept walking. Kaede clinging on his arm, showering him in love. **I hate them.**

 **I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.** The crowd of people started to break apart, the show was over and now they were going home. Not one other person stopped to check on Saihara who was just laying in a small puddle of blood that was leaking from his nose.

I hate blood, I hate it a lot but right now I need to help. I can’t just leave him here, then I would be just as bad as everyone else who just left. “What the hell?” I heard a female voice from behind me, and I turned around and looked up. Maki. Maki was there. “Maki? What are you doing-“ I say, but she cut me off.

“What happened to Shuichi?” She asked, glaring at me like I did something horrible to him. “Rantaro decided to-” I started, but she cut me off. “Amami, that bITCH!” Maki yelled, turning her head as if she was looking for him.

I don’t really know maki, and she looks scary. I don’t like talking to people I don’t know, but I have to to help Saihara. “I-I’m going to call my papa-” I say stuttering, pulling out my phone.

Maki nodded. “Anybody is fine, I don’t think he needs an ambulance at all, but it’s still just sad to look at.”

I called papa, and he arrived about 5 minutes later. Me and Maki said goodbye, and she told me to take care of him. I don’t know who Shuichi lives with, so when he wakes up we’ll ask him and we can call them. It probably looked really suspicious when an adult and a teenager picked up a bloody person, but in the moment that’s all I knew to do.

I don’t know if what we did was the best thing, but it was all I could think to do. We drove home, and put him on the couch and got most of the blood off of his face. Dad was confused about what the hell was happening and why we had him in our house, but me and papa were too focused on trying to help to answer him.

Eventually, we reached a point where we did enough.

Now we need to wait for him to wake up.


	11. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ll stop writing these dumb summaries and cut it to one sentence but this is an exception because I actually had a point and was not pulling shit out of my ass 😻
> 
> It’s the waking up scene from every princess movie but minus the kissing because thATS NASTY LIKE
> 
> oh a dead lady in the forest lemme just give her a smooch😘😘
> 
> And like they only talked once
> 
> Bruh they need development
> 
> D E V E L O P M E N T 
> 
> Ok but tbh  
> Some writers really do be like- wAnnA sEe SoMe reAL sPEEd? 
> 
> Haha funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, my partner wants to help out with the chapters soon, so heads up because I will forget when the time comes to say something

(Shuichi pov)

Also he’s unconscious rn so ahaaaaa

**Why is this happening to me?**

**I don’t understand why this is happening. I’ve never been special while growing up, so I don’t know why I’m just now being singled out. I don’t like attention, so why are they giving it to me. Why can’t they give the attention to someone who wants it?**

**It only took a day for my life to become a living hell for me. Before all of this mess, nobody disliked me- I was just kinda there. Nobody went out of their way to hurt me, and Rantaro wouldn’t look at me funny.**

**Now almost everyone at school hates my guts because of a stupid lie. Maybe if I was a better boyfriend, Kaede wouldn’t have done all of this.. She wouldn’t have gone to Rantaro and I would have never seen them- then I wouldn’t be in this mess.**

**Or maybe if I just gave her the purse the next day at school- again, I wouldn’t have seen them and then I would be fine. I wish I could just tell my past self to never have even dated Kaede. If only I knew how much of a mistake it was, I feel so stupid.**

**She had that incident with Angie and her club, why didn’t that set any red flags off?! Why did I still have this huge crush on a person who did something so horrible to Angie. God, poor Angie. She probably went through something similar to this.**

**Hopefully not as bad though, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. Everyone hates me except a few people that aren’t being dragged in by Kaede’s lie. I made a list at home once, I hope I can keep adding to it.**

✨Shuichi’s list of not horrible people ✨

-Maki

-Purple hair boy- pretty sure his name is Kokichi.

-Angie

-Tenko

-Himiko

-My maths teacher

**And of course I have an avoid list- it’s not working out so well so far. Well, I just got my face pounded into the ground by the main person on the list sooo..**

🚫I swear if I make eye contact with these people I will die list 🚫

-Rantaro

-Kaede

-Kaito

-Korekiyo (Maybe)

-literally everyone else at school :D

**I have Rantaro’s name underlined with red pen- well. You know why... Of course I put Rantaro’s friends there too. Kaito and Korekiyo- Kiyo’s actually never done anything bad to anyone at school, so I put maybe next to his name. He seems nice..**

**I think I left the list on my desk..**

**I should wake up now. Laying on the school floor like a deflated balloon isn’t helping anyone. Just making me look more pathetic-**

I slowly open my eyes and I see..  **what.. am I in someone’s house?!** I sit up, scanning the room.  **Did a psycho axe murderer cut off all my limbs and kidnap me?! No wait, all my limbs are still here.** I hear a voice call out something like ‘He woke up!’

**..Who woke up? Wait I did, what the shit. I confuse even myself...Okay but where the hell am I- should be at home, not wherever this is.** A tall guy with white and pink hair approached me along with a shorter male with short brown hair and.. wait. Purple hair ki- I mean Kokichi..? 

**Am I in kokichi’s house? What the fuck is happening…** “u-um..” I hear a quiet voice and I turn to face them. “Sorry if you’re c-confused, I just couldn’t stand leaving you on the floor bleeding.. uh..everywhere…” Kokichi said looking to the side, fidgeting with his hands.

The taller male with white hair explained the situation- how Kokichi called and they took me back home and patched me up. Now that I think about it, I do feel a lot less crappy… 

The guy with brown hair has been quiet the whole time, he seems a little uncomfortable with the whole situation- I mean, I would be confused as hell if my husband and child burst down the door with a complete stranger.

I turned to him. “I-I’m sorry for all the trouble, I didn’t mean to disturb you all!”

The man with brown hair nodded. “It’s okay, really. I’m just confused and nobody will tell me what the hELL is going on.” He said, glaring at the one with white hair.

“I’m Hajime, and you go to school with my son Kokichi, right..?” He said, turning to kokichi. “I do..!” I answer, nodding my head a little bit. The guy with white hair spoke up again. “And I’m Nagito but apparently Hajime doesn’t wanna use that word right now :)” 

**Well I guess we aren’t all total strangers now. It makes it a little less creepy.. I guess. I’m not getting any dangerous vibes from any of them though, so I feel safe.** I relax my body a little bit, turning to look at the ceiling.

“Kokichi, you really didn’t have to do that..” I say quietly. “I-I wanted to help you! I’ve wanted to help you since you ran over me in the hallway!”  **Yep. I needed to be reminded of that. I’ll never escape that situation.**

“Yeah.. about the hallway, I’m sorry about that…” I say cringing at the situation. “It’s fine don’t worry about it..” kokichi said with a small smile. Hajime looked over at kokichi- “He told us about it, he thought it was funny.” Kokichi looked really embarrassed after that sentence.

“An-anYwAyS..” kokichi said, trying to get back on track to what he was saying. “I knew something was off about the whole situation, and I think it’s definitely g-gotten too far out of hand.. so I wanna help you!” Kokichi sighed, looking down.

For the first time this week I felt really happy. **He wants to help me..? Why would I turn down someone offering to help me.. I don’t think there’s any tricks here, so of course.** “Please..!” I blurt out almost instantly. 

“I-I mean.. I would really appreciate the help Kokichi- thank you for not being an idiot and not believing Kaede..” I say, smiling. 

Hajime looks confused. “Who the fuck is Kaede and why the hell is she so important-“ 

That statement made Nagito burst out into laughter. “It’s not like you know either!!” Hajime screeches, lightly pushing him. “NnOnoOnoonono you sound like an angry grandmother-“ Nagito laughed, sitting up straight.

I think I’m going to make Hajime’s day and explain what’s going on. I think talking about it will only help, and I definitely think I need help in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poop jokes are still funny right???


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, another cute chapter, we needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope this is better than the mess that is chapter 10 and 11 if I’m counting right🤮

(Kokichi Pov)

Shuichi ended up staying for another hour- nothing too special. We all actually had a pretty good time, and all four of us enjoyed the small conversation.

Later on, papa drove Shuichi back to the school so he could get his car and go home.

It was around 12:30 when they left, so it’s definitely late- I hope his guardian won’t be upset with him! I’m sure they won’t if he explains everything. Honestly, I’m just really happy that I made a friend today.

I can sometimes find it difficult to make friends with people, I’m just so painfully awkward at first that it sometimes makes the other person uncomfortable or just feel pure pity and try to ignore me.

It’s a shame really, I would love to have more friends. I’d like to say the longer I know someone, the safer I feel! I had a friend in elementary school once, but she moved away one year.

We were really close, and dad told me I was always really happy around the time I was with her. I have a lot of happy memories with her, it’s kinda funny how I remember so much of it. When we were still too young to read long books, the teachers would still let the younger kids into the school library-

We were allowed to look at any book as long as they were appropriate for our age. Me and my friend didn’t know how to completely read, so we would have challenges to see who could find the book with the prettiest cover! We would usually let another random student be the judge of who wins.

Whoever lost the contest had to go dig around in a bunch of rocks and find a cool rock to give to the winner, sorta like a prize for having a sharp eye in book covers. It all seems a bit silly looking back at it, but we were enjoying ourselves and that’s all that mattered.

**I’m hoping to be really good friends with shuichi too, and Maki seems not that bad- she was totally open to helping me help him, so maybe we could talk sometime? Maki and Shuichi seem kinda close, so it would be cool if he introduced me to her.**

I’ll say it again but she’s really cool and I wanna know more about her.

It’ll be nice coming to school and talking to people! After I help Shuichi with this Kaede situation too, we can just be normal friends without anybody having to worry about the situation. The less stress the better, honestly.

Dad already went to bed, and papa is asleep on the couch. I should go to sleep too, I’m exhausted. Smiling, I stand up and quietly make my way to my room, making sure to not wake up my parents. I collapse onto my bed, and I fall into slumber.

(Shuichi pov)

It’s dark outside, and I hate driving in the dark. Headlights are a thing that I’m using of course, but it doesn’t distract me from how dark everything is. Like, if the lights just suddenly went out it would be absolutely terrifying and then I’d most likely crash the car because I’m still not the best driver out there!!

 **Ugh, I need to stop thinking about the worst possible outcome.** The radio is quietly playing music on a random station- It’s just white noise at this point. I can’t wait to get back home and sleep. It’s been a long day.

Of course getting the life extracted from me by Rantaro sucked all my energy away, but now I actually have someone who wants to help me. Any support means the world to me right now, so I’m stoked!

I try not to think too much about everything on the way home. I usually overthink things and zone out, and zoning out on the road isn’t the most safe thing. A few minutes later, I find myself pulling in- I’m home.

I pick up all my things, leave my car, and I head inside. It’s really dark inside. I feel my way down the wall until I finally find the lightswitch! I turn on the kitchen light, and I put my keys and bag away.

I just want to go to sleep, and I don’t need my uncle seeing the… nice state of my face right now. I lay down on my bed, and I try my best to fall asleep. I find that when I think to myself when trying to sleep, I sometimes just fall asleep without warning!

I close my eyes and think about everything that happened today. The fight, getting ‘kidnapped’ by Kokichi’s family, and making a new friend with. His parents are cool too, I really enjoyed talking to them! I can’t help but think about Kaede.

I tend to find when I try to sleep I can’t sleep without thinking about Kaede at least once. She always just pops into my head sometimes no matter how much I don't want to think about her. It’s just quite annoying, because I want to forget about that bitch for at least 6 hours, even if I’m just winding down or unconscious.

 **Oh well.** I can feel my mind starting to drift off, and I slowly fall asleep.


	13. Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes
> 
> Hajime gets pissed about an avocado pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit short, but it’s almost 3 AM and I’m tired so bye

(Kokichi pov)

**At last, Saturday.**

I woke up at around 12:30, I left my window blinds open so I had sunlight blasting on my face the second I sat up. **My god, I should close them more often!** I groan, and I stumble out of my bed to slowly turn on the lights, even though my room is already lit by natural light.

I reach my arms over my head and stretch for a few seconds- **I must have slept at a horrendous angle or something…** I rub my eyes and leave my room to say hi to my parents- **I kinda feel bad for sleeping in late again, even if I don’t think they really mind on the weekend.**

Dad was the only one I could find- he was sitting at a table and was writing a letter to someone. **I mean, you could always write an email, but I guess it depends on the situation…**

“Who died.” I ask, looking over his shoulder to see what he’s writing. Dad looks over at me and sighs. “Well that was morbid- good afternoon to you too.” He says, continuing his letter.

“Then why are you writing a letter? Who got in a car accident? Who died-“ Continuing my questioning, I sit down next to him. “Kokichi, nobody died or got in an accident. What’s wrong with writing a letter?” Dad sighs, shaking his head. He puts down his pen. I smile- “I mean why not write a text or an email? Ohhh or is it something fancy? Who’s getting married?”

Dad laughs a little bit at the sudden interrogation. “I’m just writing a letter to Nanami, that’s all. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other and I’m hoping we can meet up sometime? Someone told me she’s coming to town in a few weeks, but I don’t have her number- sooo, I’m writing a letter.”

“Wait isn’t she the one that played MarioKart with me and papa a few years back?” I ask, getting a bit happy just remembering the moment. Dad carefully put the letter in an envelope and started writing on it. “I do believe so, yes!”

He finishes up the writing on the envelope and gets up to send it. “Oh yeah, uh-“ I start, turning to him. “Where’s papa?” “Oh. Nagito.” He groans, shaking his head. “He ate all the damn avocado this morning and I wanted some too…”

“So he vanished out of existence?” I say, obviously joking. “Nono, what the- no. We got in a fight over it and he wanted to get out of the house. He’s on a walk, and unfortunately it’s only a matter of time before he returns.” Dad sighs, making his way to the door to send his letter.

“What, Unfortunately?” I yell out at him as he walks out the door. **What the hell, adults are so weird fighting over the stupidest and most simple things. Like uh, avocado? I understand that food is important and it really sucks when people eat what you wanted to eat- like a lot- but to the point one had to leave the damn house? Okay then.**

**Oh well, I don’t wanna think about this too much, it’s uncomfortable.** I sigh and make my way back to my bedroom, then to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I catch myself spacing out, staring at my reflection which isn’t the best sight- “Ew.” I whisper to myself a little embarrassed about how stupid I look right out of bed.

My hair is an absolute mess- **I swear I put my hair up in a loose bun before bed at one point to avoid this issue, but the rubber band is nowhere to be seen and my hair looks like an animal crossing avatar when you haven’t played in a few months. Is this the result of using so much hairspray on school days or…**

After brushing my teeth, I start the search for my hairbrush which I can’t seem to keep track of, even though there are at least 3 in this house. I open a few drawers and rummage through them, and I at last find a brush behind an empty hairspray bottle.

I quickly brush my hair, and then I go back into my room to waste the day away doing absolutely nothing important. It’s kinda pathetic. I’ll probably watch some anime at one point, but I don’t really feel like it right now…

I unplug my laptop out of its charger, and sit down on my bed. I stare at the lock screen for a minute before finally typing in the password, and opening chrome. I don’t think I got Saihara’s number last night, we should hang out this weekend…

I know my school's website keeps track of our emails, so I go through my bookmarks and click on the site. I navigate my way through the website, and I make it to the roster of my class. I scroll through names of my peers. **Hoshi, Tojo, Teran, Akiyama, Iruma… Ah! Saihara!**

I click on the name, and it pulls up a student profile with pretty basic information like his name, school photo, email, and family members. **Now that I think about it, this is probably how everyone got ahold of Shuichi’s email and spammed him earlier this week…**

I copy the email address, and send him a quick message-

To: Shuichi Saihara

Cc:

Bcc

From: Kokichi

Subject: aa sorry for the email

—————————————————————————————————————-

Hey Shuichi! I’m really sorry for this email, I don’t wanna bother you.

It’s Kokichi from school, and I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow?

You seem like a really cool person and I’m really excited to be friends with you :)

Just lmk if you wanna, please don’t feel pressured to reply or accept!

-Kokichi

—————————————————————————————————————-

I finish typing out the message, aaaaand send. Now I just wait for hopefully a response. **Oh shit I hope I didn’t type it in a way I sound desperate to make friends, that’s not the best vibe… Oh well, it’s too late now.**

I sigh, and close the email tab. I think now’s the time to waste my day away with anime.


	14. 5:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of sleeping but then again they always wake up at the crack of dawn so like they should go back to bed 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time of writing this, I woke up like like one hour ago and I was like
> 
> ’Let's write a new chapter’
> 
> Also I posted this chapter on wattpad with no title and didn't notice until like 2 minutes later rip
> 
> Hi there, my name is Kiki. And me? I am running for ultimate dumbass of the week!  
> 
> 
> Remember me when I die or else💜😍😍😍😍😍

(Shuichi Pov)

Same Day, just earlyyyyyy in the morning )

I woke up at around 5:30 this morning in a sweat- another nightmare. It's pretty amusing how I didn't have many dreams or nightmares before this whole situation. I know I need to do something to help myself before this disaster gets any worse.

Sitting here doing nothing isn't helping anyone, and while I acknowledge that I can't bring myself to say something. I'm being restrained by fear, which means I'm letting them get to me. I can't let them get to me!

That means I'm allowing them to win, and Kaede will get away clean without any consequences. God, I really need to stop being such a wimp and stand up for myself. Self confidence is key in a situation like this, I need to believe in myself! But then again, I don't want to be overconfident...

I sigh and sit up in my bed. My eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness yet, so I'm just starting at a gloomy dark wall. Honestly, I should really go back to sleep, I really need it after what occurred today. I have yet to see what I look like with all these band-aids and random medical items, but I can only assume it's not the best look on me.

If my uncle sees me like this I'll be totally busted... To be honest even though we're super close i'm still super anxious to discuss this problem with him. I'm sure he'd do his best to take care of it for me, but I still can't bring myself to say anything.

I lied to him last time we talked, and even if he completely saw through it I still can't help but feel bad. Sure, everyone lies sometimes but it's an uncomfortable situation to put yourself in. Fictional characters make it seem so easy, like Celestia Ludenburg from Danganronpa.

I LOVE Danganronpa. Everyone loves Danganronpa, it's such a good show. I hear season 52 is coming soon. I'd love to be in the show, but I don't think I have enough talent. Well, maybe that's why people want to be in it so bad? To be important...

If I was going to audition for Danganronpa, i'd want to be the Ultimate Detective... Sure, I look up to my uncle a lot, but Kyoko Kirigi is soo cool... She has to be one of my all time favorite characters.

She's so smart and seems nice and like a person that wouldn't cheat on you with an avocado who's entire personality is wanting to beat up people. Ugh, I wish she was real. She would come to school and tell Rantaro off and save my ass and then we'd get married and live happily forever. Iffff dreams like that could come true. If only...

What was I thinking about again? Lying? Oh yeah... Aw, but thinking about that is stressing me out... So I'll... Ignore the entire situation until the last minute..... But still I can't let my Uncle see me like this. Just thinking about the conversation we would have if he did find out makes me shudder.

I sit in the dark for a while, before I decide to finally get up and look at how bad the damage is. I hold on to the wall as I make my way to the bathroom, I honestly don't want to fall and make it any worse.

After shuffling around in the dark for a little while, my hand finds the light switch and I turn on the lights, temporarily blinding myself. Ouch. I blink a few times and stare in the mirror. It actually wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. My nose is still in one piece and not bent in a bizzare direction and my cheeks aren't super swollen.

But then again, some injury was caused. I visibly had a black eye on my left eye, my lip was slightly swollen and my face looks like it's been punched multiple times- it Was. Jesus Christ Rantaro, this wasn't necessary.

Maybe next year I should think about switching schools... I can just start over fresh and nobody will know anything about kaede's lie. Maybe I can make more friends..! Speaking of friends, I don't think me and Kokichi exchanged numbers so we could text.

I'll email him about it later I guess. Maybe he and Maki would be friends too? It would be fun if we could all hang out together like other friend groups do at school. But then again, Kokichi seems shy and timid while Maki is very direct and well... Can sometimes be scary.

Well you never know... Maybe they're already friends? Oh, but Maki's never talked about him, and he usually goes everywhere independently. I'll do what I can to make everyone get along I guess, but I know I can't force things.

Yawning, I shut off my light and I haul ass back to my bed. For some reason when you're under a blanket you feel more secure, and not like the devil will rise out from under your bed and grab your foot. Even though I know that wont happen, it still won't stop me from moving quickly.

I'm pretty sure that's a common thing most people do, so I don't want to worry too much about it. Imagine Rantaro running back to his bed because he doesn't want a monster to get him. Haha... That actually makes him seem a little less terrifying.

I lay back down, and stare at the ceiling. Now I wait to fall back asleep... Aaand I can't sleep, and I'm wide awake. Fantastic! Is it because I turned on the light or... I'm not even sure. God damnit I just want to rest.

....

Now that i think about it, in order to fall asleep you need to pretend to be asleep. That's pretty weird. That would be on r/showerthoughts or something like that. Well, maybe for starters I should stop starting at the ceiling and close my eyes...

And just like that, almost a few minutes later, I was asleep. 


	15. Small update, not a chapter! Feel free to skip :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna talk abt my schedule now here so 😳

I’m going back to hell with all the stinky meanie kids and adults

the story is going to get like 1 update per week now, slower updates because school sucks

my friends and gf probably will pitch in, so maybe 2? They’re really talented so 😎

k bye, this wasn’t a big thing


	16. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter ft Komaeda’s weird and somewhat sad thoughts and probably not normal ones that aren’t threatening at all but it’s okay he’s chill, I promise this is important to the story I’m sorry in advance for hurting your feelings!!! Bye bye stinky 🤡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate this also can we think about how Mahiru is a queen? Yes.

(Komaeda POV)

Mahiru gave me a journal to write down my feelings a while ago. I don't wanna be rude, so I've come to it and jotted down some stuff every once and awhile out of respect for her. She only wants to help me feel better about things.

**Mahiru’s really nice. I like Mahiru, she’s such a good friend even if she can get quite stern..**

I sat down at my desk, grabbed a pencil and slowly started writing down how I feel about recent events. I’ve been really stressed out recently with all this family stuff, so I happened to vent about a lot-

_Hajime yelled at me for eating the avocado. Well, I shouldn’t phrase it that way… I mean, it takes two people to fight I guess… But avocado? It’s a tiny bit funny I guess… I yelled back at him. I made him cry, which wasn’t funny. Then I went on a walk. I’m a terrible husband. A terrible dad. I hope Kokichi wasn’t awake to hear any of it…_

_We used to actually never have so many issues. When we were in high-school, we would go on basic dates. You know- coffee shops, libraries, parks... Basic couple stuff. We liked going to quiet places to get away from all the chaos, but now it feels like we’re living in the chaos._

_He probably hates me, and I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought home divorce papers one of these days._

_Some time two years ago, me and Hajime were screaming at each other, it was definitely really late that night. All the commotion woke up Kokichi, and he stayed in his room and listened to us yell at each other for a while._

_I suspect that we woke him up, so I went to check on him. I found him silently crying, covering his head with his pillow. I never felt like more of an asshole after that. We sat in silence for a long time before he just fell asleep again._

_Kokichi deserves better than this. Hajime deserves better than this. This is all a huge mess._

Angry and losing my state of mind, I press down on the pencil and start writing more quickly and violently desperate to get this out. Venting to myself with writing usually makes me feel better, but recently it just gets boring and not as comforting. I don't usually write this much because it's usually so quick to help me out of my mood, but I guess good things don't last forever.

_I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m the worst **I’m the worst I’m the worst I’m th-** _

Snap

**Oh. The pencil lead broke.**

I take a deep breath in, and look at the now full page, covered in words with an additional pencil smudge on the side where the lead snapped. **That's annoying, but I guess I can't do anything about it. Just my luck that the eraser on the pencil is so worn down. I guess it’ll just stay there and silently piss me off.**

I space out, staring at the pencil for a while. **I could probably stab someone with this, and watch as blood pours out of them like gushing water, as they fall limp and take their last breath… Maybe poke their eyes out as you watch the horrified expression? Could you slit a throat with a pencil? The shock on their face, turning such a household item into a murder weapon. They’d be looking hard for something to hope for, to keep them sane.** My grip tightens around the pencil, as I try to clear my head. 

**What the hell.. Why the hell would I even think about that… That’s disgusting… Why would that image even form in my mind.. At this rate, I’m just going to end up hurting Hajime or Kokichi. I would never forgive myself. I would never ever be able to forgive myself. Even though we fight, I would never want to hurt him… And I have no reason to hurt my so** n.

I know deep down I don't even have the heart to do this but still... It scares me, just the thought of doing something so awful to another person. God… I hurl the pencil across the room, as it hits the wall and falls to the floor with a cold clatter. **I should probably go to bed so I don't bother anyone.**

But I don't go to bed. Instead I sit in my chair for a while. In silence. Alone. **I don't want to see anyone but my kid but he’s too busy doing who knows what. It doesn't really matter, as long as he’s not breaking any laws, drinking, doing drugs, or any other stuff he knows he's not supposed to do and is happy I don't mind what he’s doing. As long as he’s happy. I’m probably a bad parent, maybe I should put down more rules than this.**

**Hajime on the other hand… I want him to be happy too of course, but whenever i’m around him I can't help but feel like my presence is a bother to him! I just wish he would talk to me about it, then I could fix it! I can't help if he doesn't let me know what's going on…**

I think i’m the type of person who is happy when the people I love are happy. This family shit is just a bit too much, and it’s getting to my head. I hate feeling like crap everyday just because everyone around me is miserable.

Kokichi is upset that me and Hajime fight, and Hajime just seems upset at me in general. And I'm upset because they're upset! It's a path to destruction, I swear! We all know it, and nobody’s doing anything to help it. I should just try to talk to them individually.

**I’ll do anything for them to be happier. I love them both, very much… And all I want is for our family to be normal again!**

Setting his grouchy mood aside, I hope Hajime’s feeling okay. He doesn’t usually act so.. well… short tempered… which is making me short tempered too. It’s not normal behavior for him, so of course I’m going to be worried about him.

I’ll ask him tomorrow so I don’t bother him right now, I think he’s still mad about the avocado, which now I think is a little silly. Well, I now know to not mess with his food… A step towards progression I guess! 

Oh well. Honestly, writing that all out did eventually make me feel better and calmed me down. Thank god for Mahiru, she’s an absolute angel.

It is getting late though, as I look over at the wall clock. It’s only 8:00, but I’m exhausted. I try to stand up, but I find my body is heavy and darkness is filling my vision. My eyelids get heavy, so I close them.

..I should buy more avocados tomorrow as a gift to hajime.

That night I had a nightmare about avocados eating people, which is pretty silly. I think avocados are getting to my head, _literally._


	17. Shrimp Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi becomes productive and buys snacks because snacks are yummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aLqbegO5ANI
> 
> This chapter makes me think of this song 😻

(Shuichi POV)

I got up early today, which is weird because I usually like to sleep in. I guess I’ll make use of my weekend before I have to go back to hell. Only one more week until break… God, I can’t wait. Even if it’s just a week or two off for freedom, I’ll take it. Anything to get my ass out of the situation I’m in.

It’s maybe around 6, so my uncle should be leaving for work soon. I guess I’ll just wait until he leaves, I think I want to walk around outside. I unplug my phone from its charger, and check everything. I scroll through a few photos of Kirigiri, of course. I’d do anything to eat the cup of noodles off of Kirigiri’s head. Anything.

Closing my photos, I notice the email spam has started to slow down. Hey, less emails and texts than last week… That’s an improvement! I look through the emails from my classmates and try my best not to let them get to me. Hm..? Oh, Kokichi sent me an email. I trust him, so I open his message without even thinking. I quietly read over the email.

Hey Shuichi! I’m really sorry for this email, I don’t wanna bother you.

It’s Kokichi from school, and I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow?

You seem like a really cool person and I’m really excited to be friends with you :)

Just lmk if you wanna, please don’t feel pressured to reply or accept!

-Kokichi

I haven't hung out with any friends outside of school before. It’s always just me and Maki talking a little after lunch, which is nice, but we’ve never made an attempt to go somewhere together for fun. If i’m going to be honest, i’m a little nervous, but excited too of course!

Blinking, I start typing out my reply.

To: Kokichi

Cc:

Bcc

From: Shuichi Saihara

Re: aa sorry for the email

—————————————————————————————————————-

Hey Kokichi, sorry for not getting back to you sooner haha- Yeah, i’m free later today,

so i’d love to meet up! Thank you so much for the other day by the way, that means a

Whole lot! Also tell your dads i said thank you to them, they’re super cool :)

I’m fine wherever, so if you have anywhere you want to go, lmk!

-Shuichi Saihara

—————————————————————————————————————-

Ew I sound so formal, I'm only sending an email to a friend, not a teacher. Well, being polite is important, I wanna make a good impression. Then again, i don't think running over him in the middle of the hall was a good impression at all. I probably shouldn't mention it around him again.

The sound of a car starting snaps me out of my thoughts- He left. I still kinda want to spend time outside today, I feel so lazy, and I doubt Kokichi is going to be awake for the next four hours to reply.

I should probably go buy some of the small groceries we want, like snacks and extra stuff. There’s a gas station about a mile away from here, so i’ll just walk. I quickly threw on some clothes- dark grey sweater, black jeans, and boots. I don't really want to stand out, I've had enough attention for the rest of my damn life.

After brushing my teeth, I splashed some water on my face and messed with my hair a little bit so I wouldn't look like an absolute train wreck. I’m not the best looking person out there and i’m well aware of that fact but being even slightly presentable always feels important to me when i’m in public and i’m not really sure why.

I did put makeup on so my face wouldn't look that beat up, it would really suck if someone got worried and called the cops to make sure i’m okay, because in reality it’s just a bunch of stupid school shit that i need to fix on my own.

I noticed my face looks less swollen, it just hurts like hell if I touch it. It’s good that it’s starting to heal, which i’m happy about, because then I can allow myself to talk to my uncle again because cutting him out even for a short amount of time makes me feel bad because he’s done nothing wrong.

I make my way through the dark house to the front door, grab the spare house keys, and lock the door behind me so nobody can break in, because that would really suck. I shove the keys in my pocket, and I start walking to the gas station for the snack run. It’s September 6th and tomorrow is my birthday. Might as well treat myself I guess..

It was still pretty dark outside, and it was most likely going to rain. That doesn't really bother me to be honest, rain is kinda pretty, and while getting rained on bothers a lot of people, I still dont mind. I mean sure, your hair gets wet, but if you change clothes when you get home you should be fine. I also have a tendency to not get sick even if it’s cold, so that may be another reason.

The air is cold, and sometimes while inhaling it burns my nose. The dead grass on the right side of the sidewalk is frosted with dew that froze over, which makes it kinda pretty to look at. The air also smelled like car exhaust which was pretty revolting.

About 16 minutes later, the small gas station was in view- the worn down fuel dispensers next to warn down cars on a worn down looking lot. My point is, this place looks really worn down. Then again, so do most gas stations. They all have food in them, so as long as the bathroom floors aren't covered in shit then i’m fine with what i get. I’m sure these stores are hard to keep open, so I respect it. Shrimp chips always taste the same anyways.

The door jingled as it opened. The cashier looked up, his expression unchanged. “Welcome to the Ghetto Gallon.” His voice cracked a little bit at the end of the sentence. The gas station definitely looked like the outside, but it’s well.. A gas station. Again, food will taste the same out of the bag from any place. I took in my surroundings-

The concrete floors looked dirty, almost murky. Windows were covered with cigarette and vape ads. Posters of various kinds behind the cashier- Most likely more cigarette ads. The neon open sign was low on battery, and made the room seem somewhat creepy.

Most importantly, food was lined up in racks, and drinks were on the wall in a fridge. Let the snack run commence.

I navigated my way through the small isles. I grabbed a few things, and walked over to the checkout counter. I handed the cashier who quickly rang them up. He gave me the total, and I handed him the money, as he pushed the snacks back towards me.

I grabbed my stuff, and went to the door to leave. I reached my arm out, and pushed the door open. It was about to rain, and I doubt I'll beat the rain, but it’s fine.

I turn a corner and almost stop in my tracks, before I quickly retreat back to the front of the gas station- What the hell are the chances I think I'm cursed… Fuck.

Rantaro was alone, leaning against the wall- smoking a cigarette.


	18. Concrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro fucks up
> 
> Haha nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner Shu helped me out with some of this chapter, so this is a funky collaboration 😎
> 
> Shoutout to them! They’re super talented but refuses to accept it! smh😳😔

(Rantaro POV)

Kaede wants me to meet her at some gas station. She lives relatively close by, so it's not a problem for her. Unfortunately for me, I had to take the bus here because I live so far away. It dropped me off at a stop, and i'm 30 minutes early.

I have to show up before Kaede, because she told me that little stalker lives close by too. I don't want her to be alone, just in case he does show up. I honestly doubt he will, he's probably at home feeling sorry for himself, or drooling over his photo album of Kaede or some weird shit.

To be honest, I kinda feel bad throwing him around- He's so weak and defenceless. It doesn't matter though, he deserves it and I don't have time to feel sorry for creeps like him. I will say, my wrist was hurting real bad after I slammed it on the locker before he moved out of the way. He's quick on his feet, I'll give him that.

I have nothing on me but 4 dollars, a lighter, and a half empty pack of Marlboro's. Might as well pass some time... I fumbled with the small lighter, my hands shaking very slightly. It's cold outside, and I didn't really think to take any extra layers. That was definitely a huge mistake.

These aren't even mine, just took them from my dad. He'd probably kill me if he found out I was smoking, but I don't even care anymore.

Clicking sounds fill my ears as I keep messing with the stupid lighter. Finally a spark, and then a flame. I grab one of the cigarettes, light it, and poke it in my mouth. It's early, and quiet outside. **I just want to go home, so Kaede should hurry her ass up...**

**I won't leave her though, I need to make sure she gets home safely too. Again, just to protect her from that creep just in case he stops by to spy on her... or for any other reason. As long as he's close to her, he's a danger and needs to be watched.**

I lean back on the wall, and watch the cars pass by. **The air reeks of car exhaust.**

A sketchy woman is throwing empty beer glasses near the sidewalk. The glass hits the ground hard, and shatters all over the place.

**Kaede's not here yet. This sucks.**

I stand in silence smoking for maybe about five more minutes before I hear someone approaching. Is that Kaede...? I turn my head to look at them, but they bolt back to the front of the gas station, like they were hiding. **Is someone watching me? What the hell.. Uhh.. Gross...?**

**I'm not too worried about it, if anyone lays a finger on me I'll just punch them or something, this place is hella sketchy, so it would make a little bit of sense but still.**

Something catches my attention- the person behind the wall is still there. I walk around the corner and I had to hold myself back from immediately punching their stupid face.

 **It was the stupid snotty eyed bastard, Shuichi Saihara. What are the fucking chances.** I scream at him "Hey, you!" He froze and turned his head, he clearly just wanted to be left alone. His eyes widened as his awkward grin gave away how shocked he was.

He started running fast. Like he was running from death itself, which obviously, was about to happen. I began to chase after him, **little fucking bitch isn't gonna get away again, not after how he treated Kaede**. He started lacking, as I kept getting closer and closer. **Almost..**

I was able to get close enough to stick my foot in front of his, and trip him. He fell on the pavement, scratching his hands which started to bleed only slightly. The food he was carrying fell to the side, not damaged. He scrambled to get back up, but I pushed him back down. He's just too weak.

**He deserves this, he's had this coming for years. Shuichi kept struggling to stand up, but I pushed him back down with my foot every single time. Why can't he just stay still! Ugh..**

I'd finally had enough of him, and I pushed down harder and yelled "Stay down" directly into his stupid face. He froze and looked at me with cowardly eyes, he was sobbing like a child.

He squealed like a fucking baby, he was sobbing like fuck. Waterfalls in tears welled down onto the ground. I've had enough of his shit. I kneel down and bitch slap him across the face to shut him up, it's getting pretty annoying. **At the same time though, it's satisfying to see him crying.**

"Shut the fuck up." I snatch his phone from his pocket, and shove it in his face- "Unlock the damn phone, bitch." Shaking, he slowly unlocked the phone, and as soon as he did I snatched it right back from him.

I started with his photos- **there's so many kirigiri photos, yet none of them are kaede. Did he fucking delete them or... Instead I look through his texts- he doesn't fucking relabel the contacts and uses the flushed and pensive emoji a lot, what the hell?** There were only a few contacts named- Uncle, Maki and.. One was named **"stinky bitchass kaede 😭😭😭** " tHAT bITCH-

I looked through them and **it wasn't even Shuichi begging to stay, it was... Kaede?**

"gIvE mE baCk mY pHOne!!" Shuichi screamed at me. "You rotten avocado, gEt oFf!" He flailed around, and reached his arm up to grab his phone back. "Th-that's mine! You're invading mY privacy! I swear- I never did anything to kAeEdEEEEEeeEEe!!"

I pushed him back down, again. "Shut uP! I-I don't believe you!! CreEp!!" No matter how much I tried to refute his words, It was clear, Kaede was pulling some real shit now, and I fell for it. **Shit. He was right, she really is a stinky bitchass w h o r e. Making me beat up this wimp for nothing.** "I neEd to go SoMewheRe riGht noW aAAa-!!"

I let him go- He grabbed his shit, and started running away as fast as he could, i'm assuming back home. **Whatever... Back to his mommy or something.** My cigarette was dead, so I started heading back to the gas station. I threw it away in a trashcan.

**Kaede should be here any minute now. I'll have to ask her about it.**


	19. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week late birthday chapter 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu helped me out with this one again!
> 
> I’ve been having a ✨very bad week✨ so that’s why the chapter is so late. School sucks ass
> 
> Oops sorry but I’ll try to update faster haha😂😂

(Shuichi POV)

I immediately went home and sat in my room the rest of the day. Kokichi had to cancel his plans for family stuff or something like that,,oh well. It's a long weekend, so I'll be free. Monday, September 7th. **My stupid birthday.**

Today, of course, was completely pointless. Everyone is coming for my head, and it's not like anyone cares about my birthday at all. I open up my phone and check my emails. I haven't gotten anything important, nothing special. Not even Kokichi emailed me, that's a little sad, but he's probably still sleeping, and we met like three days ago. I made my way to the bathroom.

I immediately fixed up my face with makeup and such. I know I'll have to talk to my uncle today, and it's rude to keep ignoring him. I stared at the mirror, satisfied. A rumbling sound shattered my focus.

My gaze snapped away from the mirror, and I turned to face my door. I heard the loud ass coffee machine running, my uncle must be awake. I exited my room, and looked down the dark stairs, drifting off into thought.

  
As a young child, my parents never cared about me. They were what I call 'hands off parents'.

They were always off, traveling to different places, they always left me like I was some sort of pushover. My uncle was the one that would take care of me instead. When my parents decided to give me up, he took me in immediately. No signs of hesitation. I was about nine years old, so the memories are a little fuzzy.

Birthdays were never that special to me. There wasn't any sort of big celebration or

anything. The day would just go with a small 'Happy Birthday!" From my uncle, or I would just forget it all together. It's sort of depressing as how everyone else's birthdays are full with gifts, friends and food. While mine were just empty words instead.

My birthday is supposed to be today. September 7th.

I trudge downstairs with my tired legs. I saw my uncle waiting for me downstairs. "Good morning, Shuichi!" He said with a warm smile. He'd even left a coffee and shortcake for me on the table. "What's the occasion? Today isn't very special. Right?" I questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Shuichi!" My uncle chuckled. "But that's not a very important event, is it?" "Of course it is, Shuichi. Don't beat yourself down. It should be a special day for you to be happy that you're... Alive, you know? Go drink your coffee and eat your cake before it gets cold."

He got up and gave me a pat on the back before putting on his coat. "I'll be headed to work. Happy Birthday, Shuichi!" He left out the door.

I've never been validated like this. Not in a long time, at least.

I was around 12 years old. A girl in my class gave me a piece of cake during lunch. I don't remember anything about her other than she really, really, liked strawberry milk. She told me "It's your birthday, you should be glad you're still even alive today!" Or something like that. I didn't really know her that much. But it was really nice of her to validate my existence. I wonder what she's up to, it's a shame I don't remember her.

**My lowly half-assed existence.**

I silently took my seat at the table, and stared at the fork that my uncle had prepared for me along with the shortcake. The fork was a deep silver, and slightly shone under the light. I slowly reached my hand out, and picked it up. It was a bit warm, it must have just come from the dishwasher.

**I'm so lucky to have such an amazing uncle. He went to the trouble to prepare all of this, even if he's always quite busy. Anything's better than my parents at least. Mom was a famous screenwriter and dad was a famous actor. They were always away, trips could take months, and when they'd come home it would be for a very brief time before they would get up and leave again. I ended up spending ninety percent of my time with my uncle, and even if he is away a lot, he at least comes home every day. Every. Single. Day. That's all I wanted, and I'm better off without them.**

I stabbed the fork into the slice of shortcake, and started eating. It was actually really good, and I finished every last bite of it. I finished off my hot coffee, and carefully placed the dishes into the sink to clean them. I grabbed a run down sponge, and smeared a tiny bit of dish soap on it- a little really does go a long way with dish soap.

I scrubbed the plate with the soapy sponge, and ran hot water in the mug. Dumping out the mug's dirty water, I placed it in the empty dishwasher. I rinsed off the plate, and placed it in the cupboard. It was clean enough to use again, so there wasn't a big need to do the same thing but mechanically.

I plopped the fork into the dishwasher as well, and closed it. Whenever we make more dirty plates we'll start it, but right now there are only two small dishes and that would be a waste of water.

I turn around, and look at the kitchen, nothing else to do. I guess I should just go back to my room and do absolutely nothing. Maybe I could look into Danganronpa 53, which auditions are going to start next month. I climb my way back up the stairs, and slowly shut my door behind me.

I unlock my phone, and my eyes trace back to the emails app. Eleven emails. I quietly open the app. Nine emails from my peers. **One from my school, not important- just updates for the week... Aaand one from Maki.**

I delete the nine from my peers, opening emails just to be greeted by assholes isn't the way to start my day. Opening the school email, I skimmed through the student and parent updates. It just talks about how break is coming up after this week. I can't wait.

Finally Maki's email- it was sent maybe ten minutes ago.. I open it, and carefully read it.

'Hey Shuichi, it's your birthday right? I know we're not the most close people in the world, but I really think you're cool to hang out with, and I know you've been having a hard few weeks so I wanted to maybe meet up and have a small celebration? You could use a break. Just let me know if you can, thanks.'

**Wait what? That's so sweet... I can't possibly accept thi- no. I should! I should go see Maki!** I send out a quick response, and I start getting ready for the rest of the day. I put of black jeans, and started to shift through my small closet, and looked at my options-

 **Eugh there's about only either black, gray, or light blue things in here. How did I not notice this..? I don't even know.** I pull out _that_ sweater. The one I wore at that stupid party. Looking at that sweater makes me feel all gross, but it's the more 'Not formal, but not half assing' sweater.

I put on a white collared shirt, and weakly pulled the light blue sweater over it, then did the simple essentials- brushing my hair and teeth. I sat down on the floor, and checked my emails one more time- it had been about fifteen minutes since I replied, so I might as well look.

Sure enough there was a response.

'Alright, sounds good. There's a new milk tea place that opened up nearby, and I was thinking we could check it out? We can meet at the park, it's just a five minute walk from there. I'm going to go on ahead and go, I'll see you in ten.'

The next fifteen minutes was a blur. I searched for my keys and left for the park, but other than that, nothing important happened. Before I knew it, I was already there. This park is a pretty nice meeting place, having a fountain, being surrounded by a bunch of stores and small restaurants, and being near to a river. It's a neat little spot, so I understand why Maki chose here.

The sound of soft crunching leaves getting closer and closer drew my attention to look up. Maki was coming in my direction, followed by.. Kokichi? I thought he had plans today..

"Hey Shuichi." Maki said in her usual tone, standing next to me. Kokichi awkwardly stood next to Maki. "Hi..!" I said, looking down- this is actually pretty embarrassing, i've never really talked to either of them outside of school.

Kokichi softly smiled, and looked up at me. "Were you surprised? I-I tried to make it seem like i was busy, but Maki had really asked me to meet up with you g-guys!" He seems a little nervous too. I've noticed he's not the best around new people, and Maki is well.. Intimidating, but she's not bad at all!

I nod. "Yeah, I was! Seriously you two, thank you so much.. You didn't have to do th-"--- "Yes we should! It's your birthday, you shouldn't be celebrating all alone. Like I said, you need a break." Maki interrupted me.. Smiling? I rarely see her smiling..! "Soo, are you two ready to go?" 


	20. Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is probably not okay but it’s fiiiiine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede’s pretty messed up in the brain to the point where i felt like a serial murderer writing her thoughts so uh yeah, if you dislike mentions of gore and all that gross stuff watch out for the green emoji! The red circle is where it ends, so it’s safe to read again. I don’t really like all that gross gore either but her personality is important so i have to do it i’m sorry, i promise i have never killed anything in my life other than like 82764755 ants because i probably sat on them and crushed them with my booty i’LL SHAKE MY BOOTY IN MY OWN MOV- okjuhiygxdstfayhelpits4am 
> 
> Is that song even funny anymor-

(Kaede POV)

I think Rantaro is on to me. **I don’t like that. Not at all.** I only did this to spare myself from the damn embarrassment. **Shit...** I could easily take down Rantaro with my standing at school, but people would get suspicious. **Maybe I should lay low this week…** I open a small pack of gum, and pop it in my mouth.

I scroll through my social media accounts while silently chewing on the bubblegum, and I read over everything I said about Shuichi. I know I fucked up his school life, but I can’t find myself to care. People are jerks and that can’t be changed, so why care now?

My eyes scan over ‘that’ post

_I can’t keep this in anymore, this needs to be addressed. I’ve been keeping this under cover for a while now to spare this person from torment because i don't wanna hurt their feelings, but today this person has gone too far. I can’t take it anymore, they need to be avoided and need an eye kept on them. Shuichi Saihara, is and has been my ex boyfriend for almost three months. Yes, three months. He’s been obsessed since I broke up with him, and won’t stop following me around. Everywhere I go, he’s there and it freaks me out so much. He just watches me. Follows me. He’s a fucking stalker. I’m scared posting this because he’s threatened me not to say anything, so if something happens, know it’s him. When I got with Rantaro, he told me he was going to kill me, and Rantaro. He once showed me a small pocket knife at lunch, and told me he was going to gash out my eyes with it which really messed me up for the rest of the day. He’s a stalker, a creep, a psycho, a pervert, and a monster. There are so many words to describe him, but the list is endless. Please god, stay away from Shuichi. He may look and act all innocent and shy, but I’ve seen what he’s really like. Please, if you want to live in peace, stay away from Saihara._

This was one of the many posts that I put up everywhere on my accounts.

**..My lie I like to call it. Only I know that though...And Shuichi, but nobody even trusts him anymore, so whatever he says is pointless. He’s too much of a pussy to look me in the eyes, so I doubt he would even say something.**

**It sucks though. I did kinda like him. He was a good boyfriend, but good things don’t last. That’s why people suck, they do bad things and don’t care, like me. I’m a bad person, and I know that. I don’t care at all, not one tiny bit.**

**Humanity is just so messed up, I’ve completely lost faith in it. I’d be better somewhere else, like Danganronpa, where everyone has the same mindset- everything is just so fucked up I love it so much. I’m planning to audition for 53, there’s no way they can turn me down- I’m perfect for Danganronpa. _Perfect._**

I have so many murder schemes thought out and i would definitley be able to win the killing game. Just the thought of getting away with murder in Danganronpa makes my blood elivated. Tricking everyone and pointing fingers at other people, guiding them away from you. Getting away unsuspected. Andddd, of course when voting comes around, their faces drop to utter despair when the screen turns red and displays that you were incorrect. The person that was framed would be screaming at the others scolding them all and blaming them for their soon to be painful deaths.

Next the reveal, when monokuma reveals the real blacked while the rest feel betrayed and helpless, and that i’ve won and they lost. Then one by one i’ll watch them alllllllllll get executed~

They died knowing their friend betrayed them. That I killed them all in the end. The blood is on my hands, and i couldnt care less as i watch their stupid horrified expressions as they endure their final moments.

Well i guess the first step is to get away with murder. It can’t be that hard, I've watched every season, and episode of Danganronpa, I know all the tricks to getting away with it.

🔴 Hmm, I wonder how I would kill someone. I don’t want to be too basic like leon’s murder, with a simple kitchen knife, i want to stand out! I want my murders to be the best and most gruesome. Everyone will love them, and everyone will love me. _Everything about me._

Maybe I could smash their brains out with a shot put ball, bury them alive, or force someone down a garbage disposal or a blender, drown them in a lake or! Or! Crush their skull into a bloody pulp with a bat! I’ve been practicing my swings with my softball bat, so my aim will be perfect! They’ll never even see it coming.

Ahah, it’s perfect. Danganronpa can’t ignore me. They have to accept my audition, or I'll rip someone limb from limb slow enough they can feel their bones snapping in half. I’ll never forgive them if they don’t let me in, never ever. _Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever_ ever. 🟢

They can hate me all they want, i don't care what you think about me, I don't care at all. I’m destined for success. I know when 53’s over, everyone would do anythi, i’m going to be everyone’s favorite character. I’m the one they’ll die for. **Everything is going to be perfect.**

Rantaro cannot tell anyone, or I’ll ruin him too like shuichi. I can’t stand the idea of being exposed like that, so I’ll do anything to get out of it, bringing down anyone in my way. I don’t really mind if Rantaro’s my boyfriend.

They only want to hurt me and my status, so why should I care about them? The way he approached me the other day... he was a mixture of confusion and anger.

Rantaro explained how he saw my texts to shuichi, and how there weren’t any stalker images of me on his phone. **I came up with a stupid excuse of course, I simply told him that** “he could have deleted them” and that “he took them on his camera anyways, not on his phone.”

**The texts were a little harder to get away with- I threw a bunch of crap out there, but in the end it may have worked. I just need him to stay quiet and everything will be fine. Everything.**

In the end, I’m not sure what he actually believes. He didn’t say anything specific, and when he left it was a very neutral goodbye instead of a more positive or negative one, and that’s usually how I understand how other people feel. Well.. Facial expressions matter too. He looked at me funny.

Like for example, if you make a bad grade on a test and your mother doesn’t frown at you in the car line you know that she doesn’t know, and you can probably get away with it. Well, as long as you burn the evidence I guess. Or shred it.

Rantaro looked at me with slight disgust, like he was staring at a maggot in a glass of lemonade, or an expired plate of food. Not complete disgust, but still disturbed. I’ll have to change his mind back so he’ll believe me. Stupid Rantaro, getting himself in a situation like this…

Whatever happens in the end, I won’t lose. I know that for sure. Everybody trusts me more than Rantaro anyways, all he does is yell at people he’s instructed to. He’s like a brainless guard dog, really.

The bubblegum I was chewing started to taste like rubber. From a bright fruit flavor to a rubbery bitter gray in a matter of minutes. It’s like chewing the life out of someone, slowly but surely. It reminds me of shuichi. **Stupid bubblegum Shuichi.**

I spit the gum away into the garbage.


	21. Update smhsmhsmh important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’m not gonna stop the book I’m

Hey!

I’m gonna put this book in a Hiatus, but don’t worry, I’m not done with it aha

I wanna give myself time to 🙌🙌

...

Make some comic panels for it!!! I’m always so busy writing and I’m making it super hard to catch up on the comic because I’m writing so many chapters! 

Originally, the comic (Wip) was on DICE HQ, but it’s too hectic there so I moved it to its own little server (so it’s easier to navigate)

If you wanna check it out, it’s on discord!

https://discord.gg/XBPGXmj

I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out so 😎😎

Again, it’s just a hiatus! I’m not gonna stop the book yet, I wanna actually finish this aha.

Thanks! See you soon!


	22. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki is secretly a big sweetheart who knew 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I felt really bad for leaving this sitting for so long!
> 
> I promise I’m just working on my comic, it’s super fun so far :’D
> 
> I think I’ll cut out the less important chapters in the comic to make it go by faster!  
> I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> I may just keep writing until the story is over, so you won’t have to wait up on my slow ass to finish drawing my 7262827272827th frame haha ☺️

  
(Kokichi POV)

A small bell jingled as I pushed the door to the new boba place open. The walls were a light beige, while the ceiling was painted black. Lights made to look like clouds strung the ceiling, and a brown counter was located in the back right of the store.

I awkwardly stood to the side so Maki and Shuichi could enter the building. Maki started to examine the menu on the wall, looking through the options. There was an overwhelming amount of flavors for the various kinds of drinks- **Honeydew, strawberry, plum, peach, mango, so on…**

Maki whispers something to shuichi, which makes his expression quickly change to a more stressed one. “Nonono, you don’t have to-“ Shuichi silently exclaimed, waving his hands around in front of him. “What’s going on..?” I ask, joining them under the menu.

Maki smiled softly and gently shook her head. She brushed some hair out of her face with her finger. “Since it’s Shuichi’s birthday, the expenses are on me! I just got a bunch of cash from taking care of my neighbors cat, and I have no problem spending a little money on you.”

Shuichi looked flustered. He looked down and quietly tugged at the trim of his sweater. “You really don’t have to, I don’t want it to be too much of a bother..!” Maki shook her head once again. “Just accept it as part of your gift, Shu.”

Shuichi looked back up with a small sigh, finally giving in. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out a thousand yen. **It was really crinkled, I think it’s been in my jacket pocket for a long time. Papa gave it to me because I helped him with some yard work, and I guess I never got the time to actually use it. Today’s the day..!**

I tried to flatten out the bill, and quietly approached the counter, my dress shoes making the occasional very soft clicks. **I like these shoes. They’re clogs, so they make me taller.** Shuichi and Maki are quick behind me, and the employee hops up to the counter ready to take my order. 

I awkwardly stutter out my order, and let shuichi make his, then after him, Maki. She ended up paying for both of us in the end. **So much for using the thousand yen.** I quickly shove it back into my jacket pocket.

We stood by the counter until the employee returned with our drinks. She smiled and wished us a good rest of our day, which we returned to her. We took our drinks, and Maki took the lead. She opened the door to the entrance of the shop, the ‘goodbye bell’ jingling on our way out.

She sat down at a small table outside, and signaled us to come join her. There were three seats at the table, so it worked out perfectly in the end! I plopped down in the chair, soon followed by shuichi who sat down next to me. 

**It all felt so… formal.** Maki started out by talking about how much she liked video games, which she ended up giving shuichi a few recommendations. Hollow Knight, Pokémon sun and moon ( _which was very specific, but she said she really liked the island feel to it)_ , the new Animal Crossing game ( _again, with the island feel_ ), and some horror visual novel that surrounds a literature club. **I already forgot the name.**

**Maki is a little scary sometimes, but seeing her open up about her interests was almost like a whole new look on her. I can tell she’s happier when she’s around friends. I don’t know her very well yet, but I've seen Shuichi eating lunch with her at lunch a lot. I’ve never really had close friends, so I’m really excited to get to know her better.**

**We spent the next twenty minutes discussing our interests, here’s what I remember-**

**Shuichi and Maki really like Danganronpa. I also like danganronpa!!  
Already something we all have in common!**

**Shuichi likes to doodle, but he’s claimed he’s not the best at it. As long as he enjoys it, I don’t think it really matters if his doodles are good or bad.**

**Maki likes to experiment with makeup sometimes! She’ll have to teach me sometime how to use makeup, I suck ass at it.**

In no time, we had all finished our drinks. We threw away our trash, and started walking back down to the park where we had met up earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for shitty short chapters- I don’t usually write in 1st person view so eeek-
> 
> This is a story idea that was like
> 
> ‘I can definitely see pregame Shuichi being wacko crazy but like, what if he was actually a good person.. Jkjk.. unless..’
> 
> And here we are-
> 
> I’m planning on making more chapters this time-  
> I lost motivation for my tbhk book, I’m very sorry to disappoint you guys- I may actually write more on it if I feel like it, but you never know.  
> I have a feeling I will though, I have so many theories I need to put in that fic oof


End file.
